The Loner's Game
by Cseska
Summary: When watching a friendly football match between Soubu and Seiseki, Hikigaya Hachiman was approached by his former teammate. And so, for the first time in his high school life, he stood on the field once again. Slight crossover with Days.
1. Chapter 1

The Loner's Game

Chapter 1

It was a nice afternoon.

I was in the clubroom, reading my light novel while enjoying the silence.

Yuigahama was surprisingly absent, leaving me alone with a certain Ice Queen.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see her busy with her own book. Occasionally sipping her tea elegantly. The wind from outside would sometimes blow her luscious hair, giving a somewhat divine image, like a renaissance painting.

My eyes traced the movement of her hand as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hikigaya-kun?"

Her sudden question startled me, "Wha-what?

"Is there something on my face?" she tilted her head.

Oh, she caught me red handed! Or in this case, red faced!

I waved my hand in front of my face.

"Ah, no, no!"

She looked at me unsure, before the situation got awkward I decided to change the subject.

"By the way, where is Yuigahama?"

"She is watching soccer [1] club practice match with Miura-san."

Wait, practice match? As in friendly match?

So, that was why the corridor was almost empty when I was on my way here.

"…We have a friendly? Against whom?"

While I don't really follow our school club activities, I'm pretty sure if it was soccer related, I'd know.

Apparently not.

"I believe the opponent is Seiseki High School from Tokyo."

Say what?

Seiseki?

As in that Seiseki?

"Say, Yukinoshita. Since it looks like everyone is watching it, can we closed the club early?"

"Ara, is spending time with me alone such a bad thing, Hikigaya-kun?"

She sent me a mischievous smile that made my heart flutter.

"No! I was just curious." I answered too quickly to my liking.

She covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she giggled.

"Oh? I didn't know that Hikilazy-kun is interested in sport," she closed her book and downed her tea, "Sure, it's not like anyone will come today as well."

"Then, you want to come with me?"

She pondered for a few seconds and nodded.

"Let's go then, Hikigaya-kun."

* * *

"Yo."

"Hikki!"

Yuigahama shrieked and pointed her finger at me.

"Hey, that's rude."

"What are you doing here? What about the club?"

"Well, I wanna watch the match too, and I bring Yukinoshita with me as well."

It seemed the match was already in 30th minute, the score was 0 – 1 in Seiseki's favor. Looking at the display machine, the goal scorer was Mizuki Hisahito, Seiseki's captain.

He certainly lived up to his reputation.

"Are these seats taken, Yuigahama-san?"

"Yukinon! No, here, you can sit beside me." Yuigahama beamed at her.

With a sigh, I plopped down and opened my Max coffee that I bought on my way here.

"Soubu is losing, huh."

"Hey, don't say something like that, Hikio!"

I glanced at Miura who glared at me, her eyes full of fiery wrath fitting to a Fire Queen like her.

The past me would be intimidated, but now, I just shrugged and continued to watch the match closely.

The ball was in Seiseki's possession with our school trying to steal ball helplessly.

Unfortunately, Seiseki was too strong as they managed to dribble past Sobu's midfield and passed the ball to player number 7—their captain—leading to a shot.

**"Oooh! Kitagawa-senpai managed to stop the ball! Seiseki is still pressing hard Soubu's defense!"**

Why do we even have commentator anyway? This is just a friendly match between two high schools.

No need to go overboard.

"See? Seiseki is pressing hard, and our defense is overwhelmed. Their captain is just too strong for a team like us."

My eyes keep following the game, this time, Soubu is trying to push forward, clashing forces with Seiseki's defense.

Hayama managed to dance around their central defender with a little trick, but before he could shoot the ball, he was tackled from behind by Seiseki's number 3.

That was a clean tackle by the way.

"What do you mean, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked me, her eyes gleamed in curiosity.

"You may not know him, but he is quite famous in high school soccer. His name is Mizuki Hisahito, a third year. He is considered as one of the top ten high school players skilled enough to play in a professional soccer league after graduating high school. For your information, that list also included several youth national team players."

I pointed at player number 7, he was standing there in Soubu's defense area. He didn't do anything other than staring at his own field, his eyes following the ball movement. He might look relaxed, but I knew he was also looking for opportunity, his presence alone was enough to frighten Soubu's defenders.

"He is kinda intimidating, isn't he?"

"Why is he not doing anything?" Yuigahama pondered.

I sent a glance at her, she was focusing on the match, surprisingly.

I never took her as someone who was interested in sport, especially soccer.

Then again, a lot of women watch it because of 'handsome' players.

"Not really, he is waiting for his chance. Also, by standing there doing nothing as you call it, he forces our defenses to focus on him. They know that he is Seiseki's most dangerous player, so they are trying to contain him, limiting his movement, and because of that they can't help attacking or risk letting him roaming free."

A single mistake is enough for him to capitalize and score a goal.

**"Seiseki's Kimishita did a one-two with Saitou as he run past Soubu's Hasegawa!"**

The situation seemed bad, Seiseki managed to take control of the ball and Mizuki is starting to move too.

Two players noticed and run towards him.

A fatal mistake.

Idiot! You should have go after Kimishita!

Instead of passing to their captain, Kimishita kick the ball towards their free number nine. He quickly danced around our central defender, shook him off easily and take aim.

Without further ado, he kicked the ball.

**"A wasted opportunity!"**

Luckily, his shot went just a little wide.

Is he injured?

"If you look closely, our midfield is in disarray, we already lost in this area. You see that player? He is Kimishita Atsushi, their playmaker, his passes are superb, his set pieces are phenomenal, he has the intelligent to control their playstyle, he can easily pass the ball to anywhere. His only downside is his weak body, well not exactly weak, but compared to midfielders in the top ten, he certainly is. That is also the reason why he is not in the top ten list.

"Then, their offensive capability. Their main weapon is called the three arrows consisting of their captain as the left winger, Ooshiba Kiichi as their centre forward, and Kazama Jin, a right winger. Mizuki is famous for his stamina, speed, and strength, he is not a dribbler like Kazama, but his instinct as a goal scorer is top notch. Then, they have Ooshiba, he is quite tall for a Japanese, that makes him dangerous in aerial battle since he can just head the ball into the net and his scoring desire is even bigger than Mizuki's and his body size also helps. And Kazama is called a genius first year, a skilled dribbler who can use fancy tricks like a pro. Three of them make a dangerous combination.

"And don't forget about their defense too, led by the third year centre back Usui Yuuta and their goalkeeper Inohara Susumu, they managed to go up all the way into Inter-High Tokyo preliminaries final only to lose to Sakuragi 1 – 2."

Oh, a goal.

Mizuki scored again, this time he scored with his most dangerous weapon, his left leg.

After shaking his marks, he dribbled the ball and take a swing, hitting the ball square in the middle.

The ball rocketed into the upper right of the goal, far from the goalkeeper's reach.

A few minutes later, the whistle blew, signaling the end of the first half. The score was 0 – 2 for Seiseki.

I leaned back on my seats as I looked to Yuigahama and Miura on my left.

"See? We are down two goals in the first half already."

Miura grumbled as she crossed her arms and pouted, she was glaring dagger at the field.

That was a strong display from Seiseki, by the way. Even though they only scored two goals, but that was partly because Soubu's playing defensive. Their shots were a whopping 13, 7 of which were on target. By contrast, Soubu only managed 5 shots, 3 on target all by Hayama.

At least, we can defend, even if it was by grouping in front of the goal.

"So, that was the strength of one of Tokyo top 4 teams." I mused as took a sip of my Max.

Well, they need to be more clinical, but still…

The national championship is going to be interesting.

"Umm… Hikki, is that boy coming here?"

I followed Yuigahama's line of sight and found a tall boy with a scowl on his face walked towards us.

He was clad in a yellow jersey.

Seiseki's jersey.

Then, he stopped in front of us.

"Hikigaya."

The surrounding chatters faded out after that boy said my name.

Everyone's focus turned on him and me.

"…Ooshiba," I mused, "I'm pretty sure Seiseki's bench is over there."

"Why are not you playing?"

I sighed, "In case you had not noticed, I'm not in the soccer club."

"What!?"

He really is slow, how the heck did he managed to attend Seiseki!?

Oh right, soccer.

"We haven't seen each other for a year and that is the first thing you said to me?" I chuckled.

He leaned down and reached out his hand, but before he could catch my collar, someone grabbed his hand.

"Stop it, you idiot."

It was Seiseki's playmaker, and he looked pissed.

"We have a strategy meeting and you decided to wander off like an idiot!"

"Hey! I just wanna talk to Hikigaya here!"

Don't you know it's rude to point at someone, Ooshiba?

The other boy blinked as he heard my name, then he looked at me. His eyes narrowed as he studied my face, scrutinizing me.

I sighed pondering whether it was worth it or not to remind him of myself.

Then, I brushed up my hair, revealing my rotten eyes to him.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, Atsushi?" I asked.

He was taken aback, "Those eyes… Hachiman."

"Even Ooshiba recognized me, and you know his brain capacity. And, why do you only remember me from my eyes!"

Are my facial features that forgettable!?

"Sorry," He grinned, "It's been a while, so I didn't recognize you. You look different, now. You had short hair back then. Though, your eyes are still the same."

I ignored him and turned to his teammate.

"By the way, Ooshiba. What was with that stupid miss earlier, you had one job! And it was easy too, you could have bagged two goals!"

"Grr," he growled and rustled his hair in frustration, "I don't know, okay!? I'm still not fit enough… I think?"

You think?

Wait, so I was right, he was injured before.

"By the way, what were you talking about earlier?" Kimishita turned Ooshiba.

"Ah, I was asking him why he is not playing. Now, that I know he is here, I'd like to play against him."

"…that would be interesting."

Oi, oi, don't bicker in front of me and ignore me like I don't exist.

"Hikigaya-kun, you know each other?"

Ah, right, I was sitting in Soubu's side.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was giving me a weird look, probably didn't expect the most hated guy know their opponents.

"Well…"

"He was my teammate in middle school and in Tokyo selection."

I gave Kimishita the stink eye, "I can speak for myself."

"That's typical of you to never mention us, Hachiman. You still haven't changed in certain aspects."

"Hah… Like I told you before, Yukinoshita. This is Kimishita Atsushi, my classmate in middle school, and that buffoon is Ooshiba Kiichi, he was from different school. The three of us played in Tokyo selection for several times before I moved back to Chiba."

"Wow, so you are like a pro, Hikki?"

I shrugged at Yuigahama's question, "Not really, there are someone better than me out there, I'm sure."

"That's rich coming from the General."

"The General?" Yukinoshita asked.

I just snorted, "Forget about it."

"So, why aren't you playing soccer? I thought I will hear of you last year." Ooshiba asked.

"I was hospitalized last year, a broken leg, when I recovered, it was too late, the selection is over, the club recruitment is closed and the preparation is already in motion."

"I see. Well, no matter what, I still think it will be interested to play against you. If nothing changes, your school team will lose as it is, but if you play…"

Kimishita let his words hang as he grabbed Ooshiba and dragged him to their side of the field, "I'll see you later."

I nodded.

Play, huh?

It's been a while since I last played in a match, I still play futsal occasionally though and my stamina is okay since I bike every day.

I'm confident I can play for half a match without exhausting myself.

The question is how?

I don't even have soccer shoes, let alone jersey.

Heck! I'm not even in the soccer club!

Then, I noticed someone sitting beside Miura.

"Tobe? What are you doing here?"

He looked up at me, taking his gaze from his phone.

"Ah, Hikitani-kun. Well, I bruised my ankle in the training yesterday, so I can't play, hehe."

Maybe…

"Hey, you owe me one, remember? I'll cash in your favor today, help me convince your coach to let me play, and also lend me your shoes and jersey."

"But…"

"Come on, it is just a friendly, an exhibition, not exactly a formal match. Just recommend me to your coach, and if he agree I'll not disappoint you guys, I swear."

"…ah, okay."

* * *

The coach let me play.

He was reluctant at first, of course. But, after a lengthy negotiation, he finally gave in when I mentioned I played for Tokyo selection before.

Tobe also helped me convincing the club member to let me play, saying that I knew two of Seiseki's players.

Suprisingly, Hayama gave me an okay. And so, because he was the captain, the others were forced to agree, whether they like it or not.

Now, I was standing in front of our defensive line, clad in Soubu's light blue jersey with white accent and a number 8 on my back.

I don't really like the color scheme. It just doesn't match with my character; I prefer darker colour. But then, I remember Touin's purple uniform and shivered.

Their jersey was awful in my opinion.

This is better.

The whistle blew as the second half started with Seiseki doing the kick off.

I sat back patiently and quietly observing the situation.

Hayama intercepted the ball and currently holding it, trying to find someone to pass the ball to.

"I thought you said you are not a member?"

I glanced at Kimishita who was two meter away from me—more or less, he gave me his usual glare before resuming his observation.

"Ah, I managed to convince the coach to let me join temporarily."

We are kinda similar, both of us are playmaker.

The difference is he favored offensive while I prioritize defense.

Nah, actually I was just lazy and don't like running forward to help attacking.

_You are a lazybum, Hachiman._

Oi, my position is important, you know?!

In fact, I have to run a lot!

Well, let me explain my role then.

Nowadays, I play as a deep-lying playmaker, situated in front of the defensive line, a regista if you want to call it in Italian term, though I'm not sure if the two terms were interchangeable. I was playing as a second striker before my coach in Tokyo selection pulled me back deeper and placed me in my current position.

My job is to help defend the team and transitioning from defense to offense by sending the ball forward.

I usually do a long pass to either the winger or directly to the forward.

And in some cases, if I see a chance, I'll even run towards the goal in an attempt to score.

But, that is rare.

"So, how was it? Playing in Seiseki?"

"Do you think you have time to talk?"

"The ball is still in my team's possession, Hayama's doing a good job."

I hate that guy, but even I can't help but to acknowledge his skill.

Damn Riajuu.

"…that Hayama's good, he probably could go professional in a few years."

I could see the underlying question, if Hayama is good why is he unknown?

"Even in Chiba, Soubu is a small team. We lost to Bousou in both ranking and achievement in national. That is why, you never heard of him before. If he played in a better team and regularly play in national tournament, I'm sure he will be well known."

Oh, Seiseki stole the ball.

I closed my distance to Kimishita quickly, marking him.

"Sorry, but I won't let you get the ball, Atsushi."

I know firsthand how deadly his pass is.

"Keh."

The ball was carried by my counterpart, their own number 8, if I recall correctly his name is Hayate or something.

He looked at my direction, judging whether he should risk it and pass at Kimishita or not.

It didn't take a long time for him to pick his options, he chose a long pass to my left.

I don't need to see to know who his target is.

The genius first year, Kazama.

Fortunately, our left back succeeded in heading the ball forward, right into my leg.

It took me two seconds to control the ball, somewhat clumsily as the last time I played a formal match was two years ago.

I look forward and found two possible targets in our right flank.

And before Kimishita could steal the ball, I already delivered it to Soubu's right wing whose name escaped me.

I could have passed it to Hayama, but he was tightly marked by Usui.

The right wing—let's just called him 12-san—dribbled the ball and he almost went past the defense, but at the last second he stopped and turn back, choosing to bring the ball back into the middle area.

He was unsure challenging their left back head on.

He could have evaded him, maybe, but at the end was Usui—who still marked Hayama—who was more than ready to intercept and their goalkeeper who had positioned himself so his shooting options were limited.

A good judgement on his part but a bad decision on what to do.

Dude, if you can't break in from the side, what made you think you can do it from the middle?

We don't have a good dribbler other than Hayama, and Seiseki's middle was stacked with strong players.

His pass went weak since he was unprepared, the ball was intercepted by Seiseki's midfielder.

Currently, we are in the middle of tug of war.

Soubu is trying to get the ball back.

The situation stalled for a few minutes, then Seiseki kicked the ball into their already running right back.

Damn!

That midget defender run fast!

In just a few seconds, he had overlapped Kazama.

"Hey! Don't let him get away!" someone shouted behind me, probably the goalkeeper.

I looked back, reading the situation.

Our left back is on 1v1 with their right back, he was quite close in our goal area, close enough to attempt a cross.

In front of goal, our 3 defenders and a midfielder—who pulled back to help—had chosen their mark, two on Mizuki, and one each for Ooshiba and Kazama.

I glanced at Kimishita, he was calm, too calm in fact.

Wonder what is he thinking right now…

**"It's a cross!"**

The commentator boomed.

**"Seiseki's Mizuki managed to get out of his marks!"**

Two people are not enough!

Mizuki tried to head the ball in, it hit the goalkeeper, flew outward into Kazama who quickly shot into far corner.

It hit the woodwork.

Clang!

The ball ricocheted into the waiting Kimishita.

With a single glance at his leg I knew what he could do, he had a clear chance to score at that distance.

When I tried to pluck the ball out of his feet with my right foot, he turned around, back facing the goal and kicked it into the middle.

Someone was there waiting with a clear path to score.

Dammit, he managed to fool me! I was careless.

The receiver yelled as he swung his leg, ready to kick the ball.

As if I'll let you do that!

It all happened so fast, me trying to steal the ball and Kimishita evading me with a turn and setting in a chance for his teammate to capitalize.

My body position was awkward, but not something I can't manage as I quickly change my pace by stomping my right foot.

Springing right into his shot line, I stretched out my left leg to block his shot.

The ball bounced off into the field with no one there to receive it, I was ready to sprint to get the ball back, but number 4—our other centre back—had cleared it.

"…a corner."

What a drag.

With a sigh, I dragged my legs to my position.

…

Seiseki failed to make the most of their corner, I got the rebound and passed it to the front.

The one in front of me quickly run forward and passed it to the right, a winger received it and cut in into the middle directly in front of the goal, but instead of shooting he passed the ball to Hayama.

He did a quick Marseille turn and scored.

"…Hmm, I see."

Looks like Seiseki's defense isn't invincible.

We managed to cut off their lead, the score now was 1 – 2 at the 17th minute of second half.

…

8 minutes after Hayama's goal, we were in quite the predicament.

Using their high pressing, Seiseki almost scored a goal, and now…

"Kazama Jin."

I said facing him in a 1v1 situation, the spectator was eerily silent.

They were probably wondering who will win in this face off, the genius of Seiseki or the most hated guy in Soubu.

Lol.

The other players just watched us, even Seiseki's.

So, they are confident in their star player to pocket me in this showdown, huh.

How disrespectful! I'll sue you guys if I can, okay!

"Kiichiman said you are dangerous." His mouth turned into a grin.

Kiichiman? …oh, Ooshiba.

"That so? Well, as your senior, a little advice, always look at your surroundings."

I went pass him, without even trying to get the ball from him.

I can feel his eyes following me wondering why I didn't bother challenging him.

"Kazama! The ball!"

I glanced back and saw Kazama gaping like a goldfish, the ball already stolen by Soubu's defender when he was distracted.

Facing him head on would result in my loss, whether it would be him embarrassing me with his fancy trick or me fouling him and conceded a free kick.

That is if I was alone.

The plan was for me to distract him while someone else get the ball before Kazama realizes it.

Me talking to him was to get his attention while the player that would take the ball hid behind my back.

Good thing that Kazama kid can get too excited that he didn't even notice his surroundings.

Even if the plan failed, I trusted that the other can capitalize that split second when he kicked the ball forward, there would be a gap between the ball and him.

A good chance to steal the ball.

I received the ball while still running towards Seiseki's field.

"Don't let him pass! Pull back!"

It's too late Atsushi!

I sprinted as fast as I can without losing possession.

I'm not a flamboyant player, I do not like such flashy technique like that Kazama dude, my dribbles are always simple but they do their jobs.

It may look boring, but it's effective.

And most importantly, I like it.

You don't really need fancy tricks to win in soccer, all you need are speed, acceleration, feint, and the ability to change pace quickly.

At least, they are enough for me.

Someone run towards me trying to stop me from coming any closer.

He looked like a first years, inexperience, uncertain, he was nervous.

Easy.

I slowed down my pace and hit the ball lightly with my outside right foot then tap it once more using my inside, the ball went between his legs.

**"A nutmeg! Soubu's number 8 did a wonderful nutmeg on Seiseki's Kurusu!"**

I received the ball again and glanced forward. My eyes did a quick survey in front of me, the area was clear bar a few defenders.

Even a team like Seiseki can be flashed with a quick counter attack. My trap against Kazama earlier broke their offensive momentum, and because they honestly—in my opinion—didn't think I could steal the ball from their star or be a decoy, they lagged.

In soccer, transition from attacking to defending is important.

And so when Seiseki faltered and reacted too late.

It created an opportunity for me.

Their defender, Usui, was already coming towards me.

He probably was going to foul me here.

Since we don't have a set-piece specialist like Kimishita, a free kick from here is not a threat for them.

I let out a smirk as I chipped the ball upward left.

It curved beautifully over a flabbergasted Usui, right into the path of running Hayama.

His first touch was superb, as he flicked it down and controlled it into a dribble, in just a second he was in a 1 on 1 with Seiseki's goalkeeper.

Hayama swung his left leg.

"Inohara!"

Their goalkeeper was already in motion, his hands reached out to catch Hayama's shot.

Unfortunately, that was not a shot.

"Usui, behind you!"

**"It's not a shot! Hayama-senpai pass it to the side!"**

The ball rolled in front of an open goal, a few steps in front of me.

The other defender was running towards it, but I was already in position.

No one was there to stop the ball.

…

…

…

**"GOAAAAAAL! Soubu equalizes! It's 2 – 2 in 26th minutes in the second half! Started with a solo run, then a pass to Hayama who put the ball back in front of free Hikitani! A great teamwork!"**

Oi, oi! It's Hikigaya dammit! I curse you Tobe, I know it's your fault!

**"Kyaa! You can do it, Senpai!"**

Wait, that voice sounds familiar.

Looking at the commentator booth, I found a certain foxy kouhai of mine waving her hand at me with a big grin on her face.

Good grief…

"Hikigaya-kun, good job."

I turned my head and found a smiling Hayama with his hand out.

I looked at his hand for a few seconds then snorted, slapping it with my own hand.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go back to your position."

We have a game to win.

* * *

We lost.

The match ended 2 – 4 in Seiseki's favor.

Mizuki scored a hattrick with a long shot 30 meters from the goal, more or less.

Then, we conceded a free kick goal in the last minute.

Obviously, it was Kimishita's.

That bastard.

Actually, we could have scored another goal, unfortunately, Hayama last shot was blocked.

I flinched as I felt a cold sensation on my cheek.

"Hikigaya-kun."

I glanced upwards from my position on the ground.

Yukinoshita smiled at me, holding a bottle of mineral water.

I thanked her as I opened the bottle and pour a little bit on my face to wash my sweat off. After that, I tipped the bottle to my mouth, taking a little sip of water to rinse my mouth and spit it out afterward.

"Haaah, I'm beat."

"Are you okay?"

Is that a concern in your voice?

I chuckled lightly at her question.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Can't believe a 40 minutes' [2] game is tiring me, I really need to train again."

I let out a pathetic whimper as I laid down on the dirt field, my hand beneath my head.

The field was almost empty, the supporter had already gone home, leaving the players and their respective coach on the side.

They were discussing about the result before going home.

I was left alone since I'm not a member. Well, the coach had already congratulated me for my goal and stated that he'd like to have me on the team.

I raised my free hand towards the sky as if I try to reach something.

"…"

I heard a rustling sound from beside me.

Yukinoshita had made herself comfortable, she tucked her legs in front of her chest with her arms circling around them, she rested her chin on her knees as she stared at the orange sky.

"You know, Hikigaya-kun. That was the first time I ever saw you so lively, your expression was so intense, quite a contrast from your usual bored face."

"…Ah, is that so? Well, soccer is… a part of me, I guess? It's been a while since I last played in a soccer field like this, so I was quite happy."

I closed my fist and sighed.

"…"

"…I like that."

"Excuse me?"

"…When you smiled triumphantly after that goal."

Wait? I… smiled?

"Oh gosh! I didn't look gross, did I?"

"No," Yukinoshite giggled, "You look quite handsome, in fact."

I froze as she looked at me bashfully, her cheeks red.

Gah! Don't blush, woman! It's contagious!

We stared at each other for God knew how long.

I feel like I can gaze into her eyes forever.

Unfortunately, she broke her gaze as she hid her embarrassed face.

"We-well, sorry to disappoint you, even if I did join the soccer club, I won't score frequently, unfortunately. My job is to sit back deep in our field, so, me coming out to score is a rare occurrence."

"Uh-hum." Yukinoshita hummed in response.

"Hey, I really feel blessed having you by my side, you know."

Our relationship blossomed into something more after the mishap that was the cultural festival.

I still can't believe what I said to her back then.

Saying how it bothered me that she didn't asked me for help even thought she clearly needed it.

Telling her how I cared about her.

Admitting how she made me worried when she fell ill.

And you know what?

She actually admitted that she felt the same way, somewhat.

She said something that she didn't know what that feelings were.

She hated it when I sacrificed myself to solve problem, that it hurt her.

Slowly, she started to think of me as a friend, and perhaps more.

Funny, how a single turn of event can make a big effect on our lives.

I started to be more confident in myself, and Yukinoshita started to be more open, especially to me, if she had problems.

She is not afraid to ask for help anymore.

The me from a year before probably won't even think of butting into the team and content just watching the game.

Now, that I think about it, I don't know what will happen if I didn't confess to her, probably our relationship will stagnate and hurt ourselves as we will be too afraid to admit our feelings.

And, prolonging it will probably hurt Yuigahama too.

Yeah, I think that was indeed the right thing to do.

"You should do."

She answered back while looking away, hiding the smile on her face and the blush on her cheeks.

Heh, tsundere.

\- tbc –

[1] In Japan, this sport is known as Soccer rather than Football like in Europe.

[2] In Japan, high school level football match is done in 2x40 format instead of the usual 45 minutes. Don't know about other nation, tho.

A/N

Well, this is my first English story, do tell me if I did something wrong or if you guys have any pointers for me.

This is just a practice writing for me, so a one-shot, it's supposed to be a crossover with DAYS, a soccer manga that I think is quite realistic. The main character is a total newbie, I didn't mention him in this fic since he usually come in as a substitute, but his name is Tsukamoto Tsukushi.

I made Hachiman as a deep-lying playmaker since he has a keen insight and analytical mind, he is quite athletic, and because he is somewhat lazy that if he had to run he preferred to run in his own box.

And also, I think that passing the ball suits his personality, Hachiman is a little bit altruistic, so he is okay playing under the radar and just moving the ball instead of playing more aggressive as an AMF.

By having him playing deeper I can also describe the match easier from Hachiman's perspective since he has a wide point of view from the back.

He will watch the match from his position quietly and analyzing it, creating many plans to counter every situation. Then, he will manipulate the tempo by distributing the ball to his teammates according to each situation. Just like a general.

Hachiman isn't exactly a prodigy, just a hard worker like one of his mottos.

If I recall correctly, in the drama cd, Hachiman swam more or less 2 km just because he was bored, so, in this universe he took football because he didn't have anything better to do and decided to stick with it until he got hooked.

So he is above average in ability, but not too OP.

He has several weaknesses, such as a weaker body, if he challenged a strong forward head on, he can get brushed aside. A skilled dribbler can also run pass him. He is not that strong in aerial combat too.

And if he relaxed too much, he can get his timing off and run too late, even though his acceleration is quick.

When defending, Hachiman utilizes positioning and timing to steal the ball, intercept, or tackling.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The Loner's Game

Chapter 2

Okay… so, playing a semi-serious soccer match suddenly without preparation is a big no for me.

Why did I butt in that match again?

Rustling my hair while grumbling about my stupid decision the other day, I tried to not aggravate my aching legs when walking down the stairs.

Fortunately, today was Saturday, a sacred day for a loner like me.

That means, it's time to be lazy, baby!

"Ahh…"

I sighed in delight as I rest my butt on the couch and massaging my legs lightly to relieve the pain.

Better take it easy today.

I decided to turn on the TV.

Maybe, there would be something interesting airing today.

Usually, I'd just spent my day playing games, but, I forgot to charge Vita-chan last night. I had fallen asleep as soon as I hit the bed right after taking a bath.

Oh yeah, maybe I should have done a cool down before sleeping.

"Oh… Wesley Sneijder [1] is retiring, huh." I muttered as the TV was showing a sport news.

The TV displayed a video highlight of said player. There were his goals from both clubs and national team, assists, and also several skills. Then, the screen changed into a list of his achievements, both personal and as a team.

Sneijder… I couldn't say I follow him quite well, the only thing I remember of him was his 2010 career.

Won a treble and became the top assists provider, finished second in the world cup, and also joint top scorers in said tournament.

Not something many can do.

"Onii-chan!"

My eyes tracked a sudden movement from my left and saw my favorite little sister beaming at me, she was leaning forward with her hands behind her backs, her expression looked brighter than usual.

Hmm… suspicious.

She was grinning.

Then, she turned around and disappear into the dining room and came back again.

This time, she had a plate of toasted bread in her hand.

"Here, breakfast. Mom asked me to make a simple breakfast since she was tired from overtime." She put the plate on the table and took a seat beside me.

I pray for your health, mom.

I clasped my hand as I whispered my little prayer.

Such is the fate of a corporate slave.

Good thing that her company pay her handsomely.

Komachi tucked my shirt while giving me the biggest grin.

"So, so, Onii-chan! Why didn't you tell me that you played again?"

I ignored her in favor on grabbing a slice of bread.

A little burned, but still I preferred it this way.

I munched on my bread as I pondered on the question, she must have seen the jersey in the clothes bucket.

"Well," I swallowed, "Yesterday wasn't intentional, I got carried away and played the second half. I figured, I don't want to give you false hope."

Her eyes gleamed in delight.

It reminded me of Kamakura when he saw his bowl full of food.

"So, how was the result? Did you score a goal?"

"We lost 2 – 4, yes I scored a goal, and before you ask, the opponent was Seiseki."

She blinked at the name, "Wait, you mean that Seiseki? The school that you targeted before moving here? Aren't they like national level already?"

I hummed in response and took another bite.

I turned my attention back to the TV.

The presenter now was talking about La Liga recap or something. Even though, I didn't really follow Spanish league, I still watched it attentively. I'd be lying if I said I was not interested in their league, I meant, you-know-who [2] played there.

And I was not talking about that magical Orochimaru [3].

Then again, I only knew Barcelona, the Madrid duo, the Bats, and Sevilla.

"Bruh!"

I almost choked when Komachi suddenly hugged me and squealing into my arm.

What the heck, Komachi!?

"I'm so proud of you, Onii-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah."

I just grumbled and patted her head while slowly pushing her away so that I could enjoy my peace.

"Now, can you stop bothering your brother, my dear little sister?"

"Does that mean you'll play again? You know that I like it when you play on the field, it was like watching an orchestra with you as the conductor."

I grimaced at her enthusiasm.

Her question made me remember the time when I played regularly.

Oh yeah, that time was memorable.

One of the few things that I didn't hate from my past.

"Komachi, to live the dream is something that people wanted. But, not many realize that in order to live that dream, you can't do it half-heartedly. You need to put all your efforts, if not, that is no different than playing around. God knows how many people do that, those who dilly-dally like that can just go blow—

I stopped myself before I could go all depressing in front of Komachi.

"Ehm," I coughed, hiding my embarrassment, "What I want to say is, if I were to play again, I would go all-out. Unfortunately, soccer is a team sport."

"And?"

Sigh…

"Komachi, you need to know that there is one fundamental difference between there and now. Soubu doesn't have a strong team to play in national. Heck, I don't even know if they play in Prince Takamado Cup [4] or not."

"It's okay, Onii-chan. I don't care what level you are playing in, I just want to watch you again! You know I'll always support you, right?"

I stared at her before grunting.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kyaah! That must score high on Komachi point!"

Well, like I said before, I was kinda hardcore when it came to soccer.

Especially if I take part in it.

Therefore, I need to know Soubu's objective in soccer if I ever want to join their soccer club.

My school was known for its high score in academic.

But, in sport? Not really.

Just look at their athletic field. It was a large dirt field, yes, but it was not enough to accommodate the school's sport clubs. That dirt field was shared between four clubs; soccer, baseball, rugby, and field and track.

The only sport team that had their own field was tennis, I think.

And martial art clubs just used the gymnasium.

Kind of surprising if you consider the fact that Soubu high's building is quite large with several floors. Naturally, you would question where did all the money go? Can't they accommodate some to their athletic field?

Honestly, I think that the school had given up on their athletic aspects and just pour all their focuses on academic.

I had never heard anything about our sport achievement in my two years of high school.

I was hoping to attend Seiseki before, since their soccer team was strong enough to challenge the national.

But then I had to move to Chiba.

So, here I am now, a Soubu student.

Reality sometimes is disappointing.

On the bright side, I met Yukinoshita.

So there is that.

Anyway, the thing is, Soubu's soccer team was and still is weak and underprepared if they even wanted to aim for national.

"Honestly, I don't know, the prospect is mouthwatering, I admit. I'm open on joining, but… I still need to talk to their coach, and also Hayama maybe, he is the captain after all. I may be lazy, but you know I never half-arsing something."

"…"

Komachi, your look hurts me.

"What? You can ask Yukinoshita if you want proofs. I completed all the requests with everything I've got. Anyway, if they want to play in national, I'll join, but if not… well, I guess, I can always use another practice besides futsal."

Komachi stared at me for quite a long time, maybe trying to read my emotion.

She might be not as smart as me, but she was as perceptive in her own way.

Then, she let out a small smile and nodded.

"You know that I'll always support you, Onii-chan."

"Yeah, I know, you've said that before."

I felt a slight weight on my shoulder and noticed that Komachi had rested her head on me, my arm in her grasp.

She was humming the entire time as we watched the TV.

Looks like she is in quite a good mood.

…

As I watched the TV absentmindedly, my mind wandered reminiscing about a certain scene again and again.

When we conceded the free kick.

I didn't realize there was someone beside me, waiting for the ball. I was too focused on the opposition that I didn't even know he was there. When he got the ball, I got a little too careless and made a mistake.

I was going to tackle the ball, but I hit his foot instead and got him down.

Of course, the referee rewarded Seiseki with a free kick.

And Kimishita just had to put the ball in.

That bastard.

What was his jersey number again?

Right, it was number 17 if my memory serves me right.

After that, I decided to observe him in the last minute remaining.

He was short, his face had that baby fat and a reddish color on his cheeks, his body looked fragile, and he oozed nervousness.

In just under one minute, I can grasp all his weaknesses.

He was slow, his anticipation was off, he couldn't control the ball properly, his passing needed work, he always lost a challenge, his aim was terrible.

In other word, an amateur.

A newbie.

But, there was no way in hell they'd keep a player like that in Seiseki. If he were that weak, the captain would have kicked him long ago. But after the preliminaries, he was still in Seiseki's team and even played in yesterday match.

So, he must have some sort of weapon, a special skill perhaps.

It took me a little longer to realize what made him… special.

His positioning and timing were alarming.

And, he had that one skill similar to one of my 108 loner skills.

He could erase his presence.

Just like my Stealth Hikki.

But, I'm certain there is a clear difference between his and mine.

That ability made him stupidly dangerous in a chaotic situation in front of the goal. If he could make himself invisible, he could suddenly kick the ball and score.

To score a goal from that situation, you don't really need a high skill, just a little bit of luck and pray that the ball will get in.

Or he could just pass the ball to his teammate.

…

I see… so that was why Seiseki still kept him in the team.

Seiseki's forwards were stacked with famous players with big presence. Using that, he can go undetected, since his presence was weak in the first place.

Pretty shrewd tactic if you ask me.

Then again, I'd instruct the same if I were the coach.

"Hey, Onii-chan. You've got a call."

Hm?

My phone was vibrating. It moved little by little as the shaking going on.

There was no ringtone coming out.

I always put my phone on silent, mind you.

It's not like I have a lot of people who want to call or message me.

I'm not Yuigahama.

The screen kept on flickering, displaying an unknown number. I hesitated for a second before deciding to answer the call, I could just close the connection if it was a prank or a scam.

Besides, the caller number is somewhat familiar.

I disengaged myself from Komachi's grasp and reached out to my phone.

"Hello, who is it?"

It was silent.

I almost turned it off because no one answer back before hearing a sigh from the other end.

"Don't tell me you didn't save my number."

Ah, this voice.

"Is this Atsushi?"

I could feel Komachi's eyes on me and gave her a silencing look with a finger on my lips.

"Onii-chan?"

Komachi looked at me strangely as I just shushed her, a questioning look on her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. I should have known that you'll not keep my number, Hachiman. Good thing you didn't change your number. Did that girl really made you want to forget your middle school life that bad? Even going as far as not saving my number?"

My eyes narrowed as a certain memories popped out, of a girl's face shadowed behind her bangs.

I had forgotten of her.

"Atsushi, if you call me just to remind me of her…"

I didn't finish my sentence, letting him imagine the rest from my most antagonistic voice that I could muster.

"Ah, my bad. That was insensitive of me. Sorry, but that's not why I call you."

"Fine… I forgive you," I exhaled, "So, what do you want, make it quick."

"Just wanna talk, you free today?"

"No."

"I see. Well, I'm currently in Chiba, meet me at Saize near Parco, you know where it is."

"Wait! I said I'm not free!" I half shouted at my phone.

I have a plan, today!

Sort of.

I mean, watching TV can be considered as a plan, right? Right?!

Oh, and spending time with the cutest little sister in the world!

Pfft, sis-con.

I'm not!

Wait, why did my consciousness mock me, anyway!?

"Nah, I know you, Hachiman. You're probably lazing around right now."

He got that right.

Weekend is the time to enjoy your time! By lazing around! It is the time to charge your energy after exhausting weekdays.

Without it, people would probably walk around like apathy syndrome [5] victims.

"Then, I'll be waiting for an hour max, if you didn't come, I'll come to your house and beat you myself then we'll talk there."

"Bah!" I scoffed at his threat, "You don't even know where my house is."

He went silent before chuckling, "Heh, in case you forgot, you gave me your address after graduation."

Ah, damn you Past-Hachiman!

"Fine, I'll be there."

I groaned as I put my phone away, not before giving it my meanest glare.

There goes my Saturday plan…

"Who was that, Onii-chan?"

"My friend from middle school."

She gasped, "You… you have friends? But, you were never close with your schoolmates back then."

"What is with that condescending tone?" I flicked her forehead and got a yelp in return, "But, you are correct that I wasn't close to anyone. I don't have friends; but I do have a friend."

"Just because I'm a loner doesn't mean I don't interact with people. My case is not that severe, I simply can't stand fake people such as riajuu. Unfortunately, Soubu is infected with a lot of riajuus."

She glared at me with teary eyes, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, come on. If I were that hopeless, I would not be able to speak to Yukinoshita."

"Oooh, that's right. I believe you now, Onii-chan!"

Sigh… this girl.

"So, who is it?"

"You have met him once or twice before. His name is Atsushi, remember him?"

She furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember his face.

"Atsushi…?"

"He has a 'meany' face as you called him before, long hair—somewhat messy, always glaring, menacing, the one from my class in 2nd and 3rd year? His family own a sport shop. Sounds familiar?"

Her eyes lit up, a flash of remembrance passed in them, "Oh! Him! Yes, I remember him, now."

Then, before I could doze off any further, Komachi pulled me out of the couch.

"Now, don't let him wait any longer, Onii-chan. It's not every day you socialize with someone, let alone a friend."

* * *

I was in my room now, looking in my closet for a casual outfit and decided on a jean and simple shirt.

Before I shut my closet, my eyes fell on an old jersey—my middle school's jersey—hanging innocently in the back, rather concealed between other clothes.

"…"

That brought back memories.

When I was standing on the field, circling with my teammates as my captain gave us a pep talk just before the game started.

I closed my eyes in reminiscence.

The most memorable was when I scored the winning goal in Tokyo Prefectural Cup in my third year.

I remembered how I celebrated, grinning and shouting like a madman.

That was our last trophy before graduation.

Though, that also brought back bad memories from my third year.

"Right, forget about that."

* * *

It took me more than 30 minutes to get to Saize.

Mostly because I took my sweet time just to annoy him.

No one disturbs Hikigaya Hachiman from his Saturday without getting a payback.

Looking for Kimishita was surprisingly easy, you just needed to look for someone who sat alone with annoyed expression on their face.

He raised his face from whatever he was doing and noticed me walking towards him, then he raised his hand.

Not to wave at me, of course.

He was waving to get the waitress' attention.

"Is that how you greet your friend, Atsushi?"

I pointed at him as I took my seat in front of him.

The waitress was already standing beside the table, note ready in hand.

"Lunch set 2. Oh, and a Max coffee, please"

Kimishita just scoffed at me.

"I'll have a number 5 with a small ice tea, please."

The waitress smiled and bowed before going to the back to process our orders.

"For someone who take pride in his speed, you sure are slow."

"Not slow, I enjoyed the scenery. The least I can do to relish my ruined day is to enjoy the beautiful sight of Chiba. There is always a silver lining in a misfortune, I guess."

"I can't believe I heard that from you of all people."

I just shrugged in response.

My eyes wandered around taking note of the restaurant. I had been here several times before, mainly with Komachi or my parents when they got their infrequent day off.

Today was quite crowded with a lot of people—mostly families and groups of riajuus, though I could see odd couples here and there.

That was somewhat surprising, someone was brave enough bring their date here.

I actually didn't care choosing Saize as a destination, their foods were cheap and fulfilling, but Komachi would slap me if I dare to bring a girl here.

Not like I have someone to get out with.

Huh, maybe I have?

"So, what are you doing here in Chiba?"

I started the conversation, addressing the elephant in the room.

He waved his hand lazily, "I'm staying at my relative's place. Been a while since I last visited them."

I raised my eyebrow at his dismissive tone, "Uh-uh. And why did you call me here instead of spending time with your family."

"What? The last time we speak was a year ago, just before you moved here. Then, we suddenly met again yesterday. I figured this was a perfect opportunity to talk, catching-up, you know."

"You could just talk to me yesterday after the match."

At this, he grinned at me, "Well, I just didn't want to interrupt your time with your girlfriend. Who knows that you'll get a girlfriend before me?"

"And what is that supposed to mean? You know that my chance of a romantic youth ended after that _disaster_. Besides, if we are talking about the reason why I'm unpopular, that is only because of my eyes, my face is quite attractive I assure you."

Source: Yukinoshita.

"Yeah, and don't forget about your great view on life as well."

"And you'd never get a girlfriend with that snarky attitude of yours." I jabbed a finger at his face, "I didn't know you are that desperate to get a girlfriend."

He sneered but didn't pursue anymore.

"Besides, she's not exactly my girlfriend… not yet at least."

Well, I'm not sure what to call our relationship?

I did "Confess" to her, but I was not sure that can be called a confession.

More like a rant if you asked me.

Hearing my unsure respond, that damned smirk came back again.

Before he could open his mouth to spout some nonsenses that I didn't want to deal with right now, I waved my hand dismissively.

"Back to the topic, why did you call me? You know pretty well that I hate it when someone disturbs my weekend."

Kimishita just shrugged, didn't particularly care about my irritation.

You may be my one and only friend, but even I have my patience.

Wait, that rhymes…

"Like I said, catching-up."

I was about to respond back but held back when the waitress came with our orders.

She gave us a business smile as she put the food on the table and bowed lightly, she said something along the line 'enjoy your food' before going to another table to take order.

I took my Max and opened it, peering slightly at the inside, checking the content even though I knew I wouldn't tell if there was something amiss with it before I tasted it.

Just something that I did without a reason.

Some sort of a habit perhaps.

I chugged down the coffee, relieving me from the dryness in my throat. The overly sweet taste lingering in my mouth.

Perfect.

"So, how are you?"

Kimishita took a little sip of his orange-colored drink, probably mango juice, it looked thicker than orange juice after all.

And like me, he chose one of the cheapest lunch set.

"Not bad, I'm still mad at our loss, though."

Loss? Didn't they win yesterday?

Ah…

"Inter-High?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. A good game, but we were unfortunate… if only his shot went in…"

I didn't say anything and just observed him.

His expression turned sour.

"No, relying on him alone is unreasonable… that was unbecoming of us the seniors, it should be our jobs to carry the newbie in the team."

That took my interest.

"What do you mean him?"

He blinked as if he didn't realize he just monologuing in front of me.

"Oh right, you were not there."

Well, of course I was not there.

Just like the National Championship, the Inter-High only got media attention for the semifinals and final.

So, the spectators probably were their school supporter or journalists during that game.

"Well, the result was a 1 – 2 lost. We almost leveled the score if Tsukamoto's last shot went in." He sipped his juice again, gulping down his bitterness, "Bah, there's no use crying over spilt milk. We got something to look forward to."

Noticing that the foods were untouched, we picked our spoon—a fork in my case—and dug in.

"That reminds me, what will you guys do after this? And, why Soubu especially?"

I was surprised Seiseki asked Soubu for a practice match, they could have gone to Bousou, you know. The one with more prestige.

"We're going after the national obviously."

Kimishita took a bite of his meal, chewed it slowly to savor its taste before gulping down with a pleased expression.

"As for why your school…"

He pondered slightly, choosing his words carefully.

"…Originally, we were planning to play Bousou. But, the coach changed his mind suddenly and chose Soubu instead. No clear reason, probably because he wanted to pit us against a team that we have never faced before. Besides, we have beaten Bousou in summer camp."

"Even though we are weak?"

"You do know not to underestimate smaller team; they have their own playstyle or tactics on how to beat the top dogs. I assumed coach wanted us to experience different styles. To broaden our mindset or something like that. Depending on players like captain alone is not enough, we need to be more versatile if we want to play in national and win the trophy."

Hmm… National Championship, eh?

The preliminaries will be held in December and the main event itself will be in January.

If I'm not wrong, Tokyo gets two slots.

Looking at Inter-High result, Seiseki will be a favorite in it.

I have no doubt that Seiseki can go into preliminary final without much trouble, and if nothing unexpected happens, they'll face either one of Sakuragi, Tennouzo, or Touin.

In Inter-High preliminary, they lost their ticket to Sakuragi.

Personally, I couldn't say if they were even, but if Kimishita's words were true….

Then, they've got a chance.

Besides, their team is pretty solid with several big names.

And don't forget about that guy.

"Say, Atsushi. There's a player that caught my attention, his shirt number is 17, who is he?"

His spoon stopped in mid-air as he stared at me, his mouth agape. His normally indifferent expression turned somewhat serious.

He lowered his spoon into the plate and regarded my question.

"You're talking about Tsukamoto."

Tsukamoto? Oh, the one he mentioned earlier.

"Why? You never really care about your opponent before."

I just shrugged.

He is right, I don't give a damn to my opponents.

"Well," I sipped of my Max, "He is intriguing."

"Intriguing? What about him?"

"Just wanna know why he is still in Seiseki, I have my hunch, but just to confirm it."

Kimishita narrowed his eyes, "I see, a hunch, huh? You really know how to read people, analyze their characters, and perhaps use it to your advantages."

"What? Can't talk about it? You want to keep your team's secret?"

"Not really," He started, "He is just a first year, a newbie."

Ah, that explains why he was so bad compared to his teammates.

"He may be… inexperienced, but he is probably the most hard working player in our team, sans the captain. Hard to believe, huh?"

Not really.

I meant, I was there too before.

Weak, unskilled, inexperienced.

But, full of drive and dream.

I motioned him to continue.

"His progress is quite something. I was not there when it happened, but apparently, Captain believed he can be Seiseki's captain in the future. Personally, I think that may not be as far-fetched, he has the quality to be a captain, and I'm not talking about skill here."

Oh, I knew what he meant.

Seiseki's mood changed when he got subbed in.

The change was small, but it was there.

A dangerous player indeed.

Next time we meet; I'll make sure he can't do his magic.

…

…next time, huh?

Suddenly, Kimishita froze, "I see, so that was why you were interested."

I cocked my eyebrow at his statement.

"You probably notice him because you didn't notice him in the first place."

Weird phrasing, but that was not wrong.

I just glanced at him before turning my attention to my plate.

It was already half-empty.

"…"

I didn't bother to answer back since I found myself… not interested in talking again.

My mind was busy on something else.

We spent the next 15 or so minutes just talking about school.

* * *

Weekend is the time to rest, to spend your day lazing around doing absolutely nothing. Relaxing, perhaps doing your hobbies such as reading, playing game, or just sleeping if the weekdays are particularly exhausting. In conclusion, I prefer spending my time at home.

But today, I found myself standing in front of an expensive-looking apartment complex, with my bike parked beside me.

I was having a stare-down with the security dude that kept on giving me a suspicious glare while tapping the baton at his side.

How, persistent.

What? Never saw this particular species of Hikigaya before, Security-kun?

Surprisingly, several minutes had passed but he didn't seem to back off anytime soon.

Even, I had to applause him.

Not many people can stare at my eyes without flinching for so long.

Not even Yukinoshita.

She always averted her eyes whenever I found her staring at me.

We traded glare for a while before I caught sight of Yukinoshita coming from the front entrance, she was clad in her track suit with her hair tied in a ponytail while keeping several strands of hair framing the side of her face.

Cute.

"Good morning, Hikigaya-kun."

She smiled at me.

Something that the old Yukinoshita would never do openly.

Honestly, she looked out of character, but, it was fitting.

She looked more radiant. More beautiful. Like a flower bud that just sprouted from underneath the remaining snow in an early spring.

"Aa, morning." I raised my hand lazily.

"What brought this today?"

Ah, she probably meant why I asked her to accompany me on my morning jog.

I had texted her last night on a whim.

The conversation I had with Kimishita yesterday made me… agitated?

It brought out my buried desire.

Not to mention that that familiar sensation that I felt again when I stood on the field wearing my school jersey.

That was… enthralling.

"I feel like exercising again. You know, keeping my body fit."

She nodded, "That was surprising, I'm quite sure someone like you prefer to sleep through the entire Sunday, Hikigaya-kun."

"You are right, exercising is just an excuse. I just want to spend my day with you."

That caught her unexpected.

Her eyes widened slightly accompanied with an almost unnoticeable blush creeping on her cheeks.

She was surprisingly easy to tease.

Her flustered expression was so cute that I wished I had Sharingan [6]to burn the image deep into my mind.

Unfortunately, Sharingan is not Hikigaya clan's bloodline limit.

"So, you ready?"

I let her have my bike as I started to stretch lightly to warm up my legs.

I glanced at her and signaled for her to start pedaling.

"Let's go then."

* * *

A few kilometers later, I looked back to check on her.

She looked like she could faint anytime soon.

"You okay?"

Well, asking a girl to accompany me jogging for this long is really… I don't know, rude?

Her stamina is low too, maybe I should have taken it easy.

Biking for 4 or 5 km is tiring, I guess.

"I'm… a little rest would be appreciated." She whimpered as she crossed her arms on the handlebar and rested her forehead on them.

I chuckled at her weak response, "Sure, we are already at the park, might as well take a rest."

She nodded softly and let me lead her to the nearest bench.

I parked the bike beside the bench.

She plopped down on it instantly, she was breathing heavily that her chest went up and down noticeably.

I assure you, I didn't stare.

I still wish I had Sharingan, though.

"Take it easy," I gave her a bottle of mineral water that I got from my bike, "Here, drink it. Don't drink too much though."

"Thank you."

She took it and opened the cap, drinking the content hastily.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are tired?"

"I want to… challenge myself."

She turned her face away embarrassed while I just raised my eyebrow.

"The first thing to challenge yourself is to know your limit. It takes process, you can't just try to break it in one day. You of all people should have known it, Yukinoshita."

"You didn't tell me you'll jog this far…"

"Eh? I did not?"

She pouted.

"My bad. I kinda forget that you're not that confident in your stamina, sorry."

She ignored me, concentrating on her breathing.

I wiped my sweat off of my face with a little towel, the sun had risen up and the temperature had gotten warmer.

Taking my place beside her on the bench, I leaned and rested my back on the backrest.

From my position, I observed the park.

People started to come here.

I could see couples, parents with their children, or just kids playing around.

The situation was peaceful.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the occasional breeze and the calming sound of rustling leaves.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle of clothes and opened one of my eyes and found Yukinoshita scooting closer, she glanced at me before resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm all sweaty you know."

I looked at her serene expression, her eyes were closed, with a slight smile on her face.

Somehow, I got extra conscious of her features, her eyelashes, her cute nose, her moist lips.

Damn.

I could probably proclaim myself as the Ultimate Luckster [7] just for having this moment.

"Don't care." She answered curtly, "Besides, didn't you say you'll be my pillar if I ever need a support? Well, I need it now."

Geez, woman.

Let's just enjoy this moment for now.

"Say, Hikigaya-kun. How long have you been playing soccer?"

I blinked.

…When exactly did I start soccer, by the way?

"Hmm… it was in sixth grade; I think?"

Honestly, I didn't have a remarkable childhood.

I was shunned in elementary school. Those damned kids invented something called Hikigerma or something. Then, created a game about it.

They were going to be a bunch of scientist in the future, I'm sure because of their talent to suddenly find a new germ without lab testing.

Har-har.

Notice the sarcasm, please.

Anyway, that meant I didn't have anyone to partner up during P.E., I just run around the field or watch ants until the class ended. But one day, I found a soccer ball that someone forgot to put back in the storage. I was bored and had nothing to do, so I picked the ball and play with it.

I still remember that scene vividly, the first time I ever kicked a soccer ball.

I kicked it and chasing it and kicked it again awkwardly. It was a weird experience for me. I couldn't help myself but smiling as I kicked the ball back and forth.

That was probably the happiest memories I had from my elementary days.

Oh, who am I kidding, that was my _only_ remarkable memory from back then.

After that, I usually played with soccer ball during P.E.

A while later, I decided to try something new.

I picked up practice cones and arranged it in a line, and trying to hit it with the ball.

At first, it was 5 meters away, then 10 meters, 15 and so on until I can't hit it again.

Before I knew it, I graduated. Spending my last year of P.E. aiming at the cones.

"…And, that was how I got my accuracy."

"…that was unexpectedly depressing."

"Yeah."

I agreed wholeheartedly.

She reached for my hand and grasped it tightly within her small and delicate hand.

A cute gesture.

I appreciated it, really.

"Ehm," I coughed to get her attention, "Then, I went to Tokyo and started my new middle school life. At first, I didn't join the soccer club, me being a loner and all. But, one afternoon, I was practicing my aim in an empty field near my house, minding my own business."

Yukinoshita was listening attentively, still holding my hand.

"That was when the soccer club's coach saw me. He said that he was impressed with my skill and roped me into joining the club."

"Then, everything went good?"

"Nope," I chuckled, remembering how my first day went, "I was bad, like really bad. If you saw me back then, you'd think a grandma could kick better than me. I knew nothing about passing, I knew nothing about teamwork, about tactics, positioning, and so on. The other club members started to mock me about it, I was really close to quit, you know? But, then I realized that I actually like soccer, and thought that, 'Screw this, I'll not let them take away something that I actually like' so I practiced it again and again, ignoring theirs jeers and mockeries."

Yukinoshita clenched my hand, reassuring me again.

"Turn out, practicing alone is not going to help. That was when I met Atsushi. He was interested in me after seeing my accuracy. So, we made a deal, he taught me the necessary skills, and I taught him how to kick long pass. We hit it off pretty quickly. We made quite the duo, we became a friend, something that even I didn't predict at all, probably because we respected each other.

"So, then we got our places in the first team in our second years, and won several local championships, it didn't take long until we got called to play in Tokyo selection.

"I developed my own skills by watching highlights, tutorials, matches, everything that I could get my hands on, while Atsushi decided to be a set-piece specialist.

"Spending hours watching videos about soccer also helps me sharpen my analytical mind. If we didn't have practices, we'd spend our days talking about tactics. Apparently, we have the knack for this kind of thing, heck I'm confident that I'm even better than him in this area."

"Oho, confident are we?"

"Of course, I take pride in it."

Yukinoshita chuckled at my answer.

"Indeed, you always have that unusual pride for a loner."

I just smiled at her.

I turned my hand and intertwined my fingers with hers.

…wait, can I call it a date? And based her actions as well, can I officially call her as my girlfriend?

…

Well, whatever.

Let's put that aside for another day and just enjoyed this moment.

Today was a good day.

-tbc-

[1] A Dutch footballer that had just retired this summer. Played for Ajax, Real Madrid, Internazionale Milano, Galatasaray, Nice, and Al-Gharafa. Pretty much famous for winning treble with Inter and runner up in World Cup. Just wanna pay my tribute.

[2] Lionel Messi. Duh.

[3] Voldemort.

[4] Prince Takamado Cup is a short-term championship which after 2011 changed into a football league for U-18 (both high school & youth pro club). It has three tier: Premier League (East & West), Prince League, and Prefectural League. The league winners will then play a championship match.

[5] A fictional syndrome in Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, in which the victims suffer from apathy, unable to move, feed, or care for themselves.

[6] A bloodline limit from Naruto series. It has the ability to copy techniques and see in slow motion in its basic form. In other word, a hax.

[7] A title in Danganronpa series given to someone who got accepted into Hope Peak Academy by lottery. In this case, Hachiman refers to himself that he is lucky to get Yukino.

A/N

I had rewritten the first chapter.

Apparently I made some mistake regarding the timeline since it was written as a one-shot, so I didn't bother to think thoroughly before.

Now, the story happened in September several days after the cultural festival in Oregairu and after the Inter-High in Days.

Also, Hachiman and Yukino's relationship trigger is the culture festival instead of the infirmary scene.

Anyway, Hachiman's playstyle is not modeled after real players, well, not exactly. While, the inspiration is indeed from Andrea Pirlo, Hachiman will develop his own style as the story progress.

More like an excuse for me to write thing freely.

And, I'm not exactly a football expert, so I can't really pinpoint real life player's characteristics accurately if I want to model Hachiman after said player.

Again, do tell me if I made some mistakes.

See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Loner's Game

Chapter 3

"Tobe, here."

He looked at me bewildered, as if the idea of me—the class loner—approaching him in the early morning was absurd.

The confusion in his eyes died down as he noticed the plastic bag on my hand.

"Ah, Hikitani-kun, 'sup?"

My face stiffened as his casual remark drawn the attention of his clique to us.

My mouth thinned as I inhaled deeply, better settled this quickly.

I put the bag on his desk, ignoring the questioning looks from group, especially Miura who look at me with narrowed eyes.

The way she stared unnerved me, like I was some sort of guinea pig in laboratory.

Okay ignore her, the mission has been completed.

Let's retreat to the safe zone.

I could use my morning playlist full of idol songs.

Don't give me that look, sometimes I need to listen to cheerful song to push myself through this bitter world.

Well, that was my plan until Tobe called me.

"Whoa! Hikitani-kun! You don't have to wash the jersey; I can use the club laundry."

My shoulder dropped.

"Meh, it's okay. The least I can do is wash it."

Besides, it was not like it was washed by hands.

I've got a washing machine at home.

Truly, such an innovation.

I didn't know who invent washing machine, but I could assume they were a lazy ass who didn't want to spend their time scrubbing clothes manually.

Lazy ass rules the world!

We are the epitome of evolution!

Before Tobe could run his mouth again, I moved back silently trying to reach my safe haven.

Unfortunately, this time, I caught the riajuu king's eyes.

"Good morning, Hikitani-kun."

Grumbling, I nodded while sending a slight glare at him.

"Hikki, I didn't know you could play soccer!"

Yuigahama proclaimed cheerfully, she was full of energy in the morning, contrasting with me who could probably use some more time to sleep.

She did a little hop; I didn't know why.

Was that some sort of communication gesture? Did hopping really help convey something? Was she perhaps a rabbit in her previous life?

It was hard trying to understand how Yuigahama's mind work.

Though, if the hopping was to get attention, it did its job wonderfully as my eyes automatically notice the bouncy-bouncy motion of Yuigahama's Yuigahamas.

Damn!

That was dangerous!

Resist! Resist the temptation!

"So, Hayama. You are the captain, right?"

I asked him to distract myself.

"Eh?" He blinked bewilderedly, "I'm not, I was just filling in for captain that time."

This time it was me who got bewildered.

It was embarrassing of me to assume thing like that.

Fortunately, Tobe quipped quickly, "But, y'know, I heard that you'll be the next captain, Hayama-kun!"

"Ah," He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled lightly, "Well, the captain had talked to me about it, so yes, I guess?"

"Whoa, that was like, so cool, Hayato-kun."

Miura quickly snatched up the opportunity to talk to her crush.

If she were a striker she would be the perfect poacher.

A perfect number 9!

Hayama just laughed at her attempt, effectively shutting down her approach.

"I see, well since you are the future captain and coincidentally my classmate, might as well telling you now."

He raised his eyebrow, motioning me to continue.

I took a deep breath, calming my anxiety.

How ridiculous, I had played in a stadium packed with people yet I got nervous trying to talk to my classmate?

I really hated this flaw of mine.

"I'll be joining the soccer club."

"Ehhh!? But what about the service club, Hikki?! Are you abandoning us?!"

Yuigahama's sudden outburst calmed me.

The look on her face was like a kicked puppy, it was tear-jerking and sympathy-asking.

How did she even do that?

It almost triggered my big brother instinct, fortunately, she was not a little sister.

On a side note, I just realized that Yukinoshita is a little sister.

"No, Yuigahama, I didn't abandon the service club."

Eeehhhhh?

I was not a professional micro expression reader but even I could deduce her expression just as easy.

"In case you don't know, there's no rule that prohibit students from joining more than one club."

"Really?"

"Hikitani-kun is right, Yui. It's not stated in the rule book, so you could join more club if you want, but because it could be tiring, not many do that."

Yep, Soubu is the kind of school that put emphasize on extracurricular activity. Joining more than one club can indeed be bothersome since some club take a lot of afterschool time, such as the sport club. Not exactly recommended by the school, but if you have a lot of free time, you are more than free to try.

I think the only reason I could get free not being in a club during my first year was because the recruitment period was over when I got back to school.

And the doctor's recommendation that said I should probably take it easy too.

I was hoping I could get free again in my second year, but Hiratsuka-sensei said otherwise.

Not that I'm complaining now.

"Oh, right. Tobe, can I ask you something?"

He grinned and finger gunning at me, "Sure thing, bro! What's it?"

Sigh.

After what happened at the cultural festival, Tobe was one of the student who made fun of me.

Heck, I'm pretty sure the name Hikitani spread out because of him.

But now that the mocking had died down, he acted like nothing had happened.

Well, I didn't hold a grudge against, since he was simple-minded enough, he probably bandwagon-jumping on mocking me.

Besides, I didn't particularly care for the opinion of someone like him, it mattered not on my life.

But still, it surprised me how people could act like nothing happened and just laughed it up.

Seriously.

"Can I get your jersey's number?"

Tobe blinked as he processed my request.

"My… jersey number?"

I nodded.

Suddenly, I realized that the other heard our conversation as I didn't exactly make it a secret.

Their attention reverted back to me again.

"Any particular reason, Hikitani-kun?"

Hayama asked abruptly.

"…it was my debut number on junior high."

He took my answer just like that.

Good thing, since I lied to him.

There was no way I'd told them that I asked for Tobe's shirt number because of my name.

You know, Hachiman, Hachi, eight, get it?

"I guess, it's okay. That means I can ask the coach for my favorite number, no one use it anyway, woohoo!"

Well, that was… easy.

I was thinking that he'd be a little defensive about it.

Then again, he probably got that number recently.

Usually, only the roster players got assigned a number. And as far as I know, he just gotten into the roster recently as a bench player, though apparently he started to get first team appearances as of late.

Now, that I've said my business and no one seemed to have something to talk to me, I retreated back to my desk and plopped down.

I sighed heavily as social interaction took a lot of energy from me.

Especially one in the morning.

Again, it seemed Lady Luck really wanted to make my day miserable as the school bell rang right after I pulled out my earphone.

Really?

I thought incredulously while putting my earphone back to my bag.

Looked like I'd not get my daily doses of idol cuteness.

Dang it.

* * *

The school had ended 15 minutes ago.

I should have gone to the clubroom already, but I felt like being my usual lazy-ass again.

Usually, Yuigama would nag me to accompany her to the clubroom. This time, I sent her alone saying something like I had a business I need to take care of.

And now, after debating for another five minutes, whether I should show up or not, I caught a sound of someone kicking a ball outside the classroom.

Oh, right.

While the coach said I could take my time deciding, he didn't say I couldn't observe the team practicing.

Besides, I had already decided to join anyway, might as well familiarizing myself with their training regime.

I'm curious too.

And so, I found myself slouching several meters away from the field.

I chose not to stand on the soccer club area and just observe from here as to not disturb their training.

Well, more like I didn't want to socialize with them so soon.

That was too much a bother for me, and there were chances they would swarm me with questions.

After that match, I had done my 'don't-bother-me' persona and quietly distanced myself from them, choosing to just sit alone and review the game.

A habit that I got after my first embarrassing defeat, it was a two margin lose against some school from Asakusa.

Not exactly a large margin, but that was the match where I couldn't do anything. The one where I realized my weaknesses.

Suddenly, I felt something hit my foot.

I looked down only to find a soccer ball rolling away slowly and stopped just a few centimeters from me.

It was a classic black and white ball, an Adidas Telstar, and it looked quite old. The ball was covered in dirt and there were several noticeable scratches from frequent uses on it.

But the ball was still quite decent.

It didn't have any noticeable bumps.

Suddenly, I had this urge to get the ball.

And so, I stretched out my foot and rolled the ball towards me.

The ball felt solid enough, the air pressure was not too low or too much, just right I guess.

Humming lightly, I put my left foot on the ball and dragged it towards my right foot as fast as possible.

The ball bounce as it hit the top of my shoes.

Balancing on my right foot, I gave a little tap when the ball fell down.

Ah, I remember my first keepie-uppie.

It was after I got bored hitting the cone.

My personal record was a little over a hundred if I'm not wrong, I lost count after that.

I raised my leg and balanced the ball on my knee? I didn't know the exact name for this area, but it was around my knee.

I'm terrible in biology, especially anatomy, but not so if the subject is reproduction.

Lol.

The ball flew over me as I kicked it harder, I leaned my torso forward, raised my leg behind and hit the ball with my heel.

Somehow, I miscalculated as the ball flew further than I anticipated, instinctively I lunged towards it, stretching my right leg to catch it before it dropped.

"Hey, there!"

The ball bounced thrice on the ground before stopping in front of me.

Someone suddenly popped out in front of my face, surprising me.

He had a little smile on his face as he approached me.

He was quite tall and big, not as big as Ooshiba, but still uncommon for a Japanese.

"You're the kid from before, right?"

His right arm was stretched out, inviting me for a handshake even though it wasn't a Japanese custom.

I stared at his hand, thinking for a quick second whether I should ignore it or take it.

A quick look at his older-looking face, I already made my choice.

No need to give one bad impression to the senpais.

His only reaction to my handshake was a raised brow, there was strong expression shown, just a mild curiousty.

"I was not there when we played Seiseki. A shame really, but I was sick, so yeah. Anyway, I'm Sugahara, a third year."

Never heard of him.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, a pleasure."

I introduced myself just to be polite.

He nodded and motioned me for the ball, so I just gave it to him.

Muttering a quick thanks to me, he kicked the ball to the field where one of his teammate was waiting.

He turned back to me and gave me a thumb up before running back to the team.

"I see, so you've met the captain?"

I glanced at my left and saw a young looking man giving me a warm smile.

He was dressed in a simple blue shirt and black trouser.

"Hello."

What's with people popping out of nowhere?

Wait, the captain?

"Indeed, he is the captain."

Did I think out loud, again?

"Yeah."

Well, he doesn't look like it.

"I know; he may not look like a captain, but he does have the quality of a captain. He's dependable, but could use a little more tact, and he's a little awkward too."

Well, as long as he can lead the team, it's alright, I guess.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

The offer, huh.

"Yea, I'll be joining you on this little adventure, Coach."

He beamed at my answer and grinned at me.

From his expression, it looked like he was excited at the prospect of having me in his team.

"Welcome to the team, Hikigaya-kun."

This time, I grasped the outstretched hand.

"Likewise."

* * *

"Okay, guys! Now, we have a new teammate joining us! Some of you probably know him as the one who butt in our match again Seiseki last week."

Several players laughed at something I didn't catch.

Was it an inside joke?

"Haha butt."

"Lol butt."

…damn it, I prayed that my sense of humor wouldn't go down so low as to laugh at the word "butt".

Coach laughed a little too, but I didn't know if that was from the joke or not.

If that was a joke to begin with.

"As a formality, why don't you introduce yourself, Hikigaya-kun?"

Right, right.

Introduction.

Why though? I was sure I was infamous now.

Oh well, coach's order.

"Some of you probably had heard of me, some even dub me as the most hated student in Soubu." I drawled the last past with as much as enthusiasm I could muster.

The coach looked at me in question, while several students flinched.

Oh, looked like my infamy didn't reach to the teacher side.

"For those who don't," I glanced at the first year, "I'm Hikigaya Hachiman from class 2-F."

Well, the first year probably had heard of me too, but unlike the second and third year, they didn't take part in shunning me.

Eh, that was not because they were kind or anything, more like they didn't know what to do with that information, besides I was their senpai too, they had to somewhat respect me, so they just ignored me.

"I do hope me being here would not be a problem for you guys, got that?"

I ended my introduction with a slight glare.

Coach took over again, clapping his hands in gusto.

"Okay, so now, I'd like to address our agenda for the next few months. Like usual, we'll try to participate in the National Championship."

The first year lit up in enthusiasm while some of the second and third year gloomed.

"I know that will be hard for us, but we still have to try! The target is to defeat the first obstacle, Bousou High, which is the favorite to represent Chiba. But first, we need to make sure we have the strength to back us up."

I see.

While some of them were gloomy, there were still a bunch of player with high spirits.

Looked like the situation was not as dire as I imagined.

We can still win.

"With Hikigaya-kun joining us here, I now have enough players to actually build the team. I still need time to plan this whole thing out, but I'm positive we can do this. We all know that Soubu hasn't won anything in the past decade, all the previous coach didn't care about winning. At all.

They were either chosen on a whim, or chosen to fill their teaching hour quotas. But me? I want to win too. This is my third year as Soubu's coach. The first two year ended in failure. But I've gotten myself valuable experiences. Last year, we managed to go all the way into top 8. And now, it is time to for us to push even further."

"We have nothing to lose!"

"Whoooo!"

They cheered alongside the coach.

"And so, let's practice!"

Coach raised his hand high, followed by everyone else.

They were talking animatedly, the indifference in their face replaced with excitement.

I watched as the team jog back to the field, some with unnecessary jumping while the other just laughed.

The morale was good.

"Well, Hikigaya-kun. Since you're new and don't have the jersey yet, you can go home for today. You can train with us the day after tomorrow, or if you feel like it, tomorrow afterschool. Just use your sport uniform for now. And about your jersey, it'll be ready at the very least next week, any particular number you want?"

"Ah, about that…."

So, I told him about my request to Tobe.

"I see, in that case, I'll talk to him about this, for now he'll use the number 8 until he got his new jersey, is that okay?"

Yeah, no problemo, Coach.

Since it was me who bothered him.

Besides, he was here first.

"Then, I'll see you next practice."

Coach turned his back on me and walked away while waving his hand at me.

"Oh, and feel free to observe us for now."

* * *

The team had started practice.

They were doing separate training.

A group of players were doing simple passing.

The first years ran back and forth across the field.

Some were dribbling between practice cones.

Hayama's group were practicing shooting, the star himself stood several meters away from the goal with his hands on his hip. He stared at the goal intensely, probably trying to pick where he'd shoot.

On the other side, a small group of goalkeeper looked at him in anticipation, they whispered to each other, probably guessing where Hayama would shoot.

Standing in front of the goal, was the goalie for the match against Seiseki last week.

He narrowed his eyes in concetration, focusing on Hayama, observing every slight movement of Soubu's star player.

His body tensed slightly when Hayama started to run.

Whoa!

Even from where I stood now, I could see how powerful his kick was.

It flew in a straight line like a bullet past the goalkeeper as he jumped too late.

"Arrgh!"

The goalie roared as he slapped the ground in front of him in frustration.

"Damn it! Again!"

"Okay! Everyone line up! We'll take turn shooting the ball!" Hayama shouted at the group behind him.

"Ooosu!"

After listening to Coach's motivation, everyone was fired up.

I didn't if it was already scheduled by the coach, but it seemed today they were doing individual training.

If it were me, usually I'd start my practice by running the outer field several laps.

Then, practicing my long pass like usual.

Because I lacked most of the fundamental skills, I focused more time on my running, cutting, pacing, and positioning.

Everything that I could do to help me be a better player.

And whenever the team was doing a practice match, I'd stand behind the goalpost and watched the game from there.

Observing how the players ran and predicted where they'd run.

As a deep-lying playmaker, having a good vision is important.

You can't just pass the ball forward, you need to know your surrounding and choose the better option that can potentially be your team's counter attack chance.

Of course, a DLP was not perfect.

We may be defensive players, but we are not defenders. So putting all the coin on us to defend is overwhelming for us. Rather than "defend", it's our job to win the ball back before the opponent can shoot it or dribble it into our penalty box.

Now, that reminded me of something.

I needed a partner in defending.

If we were to play two defensive midfielders, someone who could defend and hold the ball would be preferred.

Perhaps, a holding midfielder would suffice.

Heck, if the player were good enough, I could even join in attacking and played the role of regista more frequently.

Oh yeah, apparently, regista is a more offensive DLP, or so I read on the internet.

I could tackle of course, but It'd be more appreciated if I didn't have to do that dirty job and instead focused on finding route for passing.

The idea of joining attacking had been on my mind since I graduated middle school.

I knew I was lazy, but the level in high school soccer were different compared to middle school. So, whether I liked it or not, I had to be ready if the situation called.

Ugh, that meant I had to run more.

Well, that was something you'd expect if you played as a midfielder, I guess.

"Hey, you!"

Someone shouted at me, from the tone of it, he was angry.

I turned my body to address the one interrupted my monologue.

He was a boy around my age, a second year probably, he was pointing at me with an ugly scowl on his face.

Eh, even without the scowl, he would probably still be ugly.

"What?" I asked lamely.

"Even though Hayama vouched for you, I won't acknowledge you."

Oh God, not this type of shit.

I had to deal with something like this before, but I had Kimishita with me back then.

His glare alone ended that situation in "peaceful" manner.

"Deal with it."

Man, I wish I had that pixelated glasses with me to irk him more.

I could imagine steam coming from his ears and nostrils.

"You made Minami cried!

"Who?"

My genuine question seemed to hit something as his face turned a new shade of red.

I was seriously spooked at how his face morphed into a chain of expression in rapid succession.

Suddenly, he lunged at me and grasped my collar, pulling me closer to his face.

"You!"

I'm not actually afraid, but the raised hand caught my concern.

Honestly getting decked in the face will hurt a lot, and I don't want that.

I need to defuse the situation! Somehow!

"Whoa there, you'll make a scene here, you know?"

I tried to channel my diplomatic skill that I got from my years of being a loner.

In this sad world, loner was a prime target for bullying, so you need to be able to talk your way out of trouble.

Unless you have a mastery of martial arts under your belt like that misunderstood delinquent girl.

"Guh."

My reasoning seemed to get his attention as his grip on me relenting a bit.

"Feel free to punch me, but I'm sure coach will have something to say to you."

I could feel the corner of my mouth rose slightly.

"Hey, are you even in the roster?"

Oh, who am I kidding?

I'm getting irritated too.

I was not one to provoke people, but his act just now annoyed me.

I don't give a damn to your feeling or whatever.

But this is soccer, either you up your game or go home crying.

On a sunny side, I could just take it easy like always, playing the passive loner role that I adore so much.

But now, something inside me ticked.

I had practiced for years, and I wouldn't give away my chance just because someone like him didn't like me.

Even this loner had to stand his ground.

"!"

Whoa.

I almost fell down as I didn't expect him to shove me back.

But, I got my bearing back courtesy of years of core training.

"Fine." He spat the word out.

Then, he walked away after giving me one last glare.

Good, let's hope that will be the last time I see him.

* * *

Apparently not.

I didn't know how, but I found myself standing in the middle of the field surrounded by everyone, even the coach.

Though, coach looked like he enjoyed it. Maybe he thought that he could see me in action, again?

In front of me were five balls all line up horizontally.

And the dude from before—let's just call him "the dude"—stood with his chest raised high, he looked at me with a confident smirk on his face.

"I challenge you to a crossbar!"

No need to spell it to me, I can see that with my own eyes, dumbass.

Is this how the protagonist of that monster taming game feel whenever they get challenged by a random passerby?

Sigh….

I'm starting to sound like Kimishita.

"Fine fine…" I drawled, defeated.

I caught sight of Hayama mouthing sorry from the crowd.

Hey, prince, can't you control your peers better?

"You start first, then."

I stepped back and let the dude take the spotlight.

The entire team's focus was on him, and that seemed to make him waver slightly, though he tried to keep the confident smirk on display.

The first ball was a miss.

And so were the second and third.

Fortunately, the fourth hit the woodwork.

He got 1/5.

Good for him, I guess.

"It's your turn, now, Hikitani-kun."

Hayama offered me the first ball.

I just gave him a nod and accepted the ball, twirling it in my hands to get the feel.

I knew something like that would not actually help, but that was just a habit.

Several pro players have something like that too, right?

I put it on the ground, a little to my right.

Without thinking much about it, I rushed to the ball and kicked it with the inside.

The ball curved into the net.

"Missed!"

I ignored the dude in favor for kicking again.

"Missed!"

"Missed!"

"Missed!"

"Missed!"

Hmm….

Got it.

"You okay, Hikitani-kun?"

Hayama approached with a troubled smile.

Honestly, I don't really mind it, like seriously, don't give me that look.

It makes me sick.

"Don't read on it too much, just give me the next set."

I almost swatted the ball from his hand as his stare started to get me uncomfortable.

But I managed to held back.

"Here."

"Thanks."

I focused my gaze on the goal post.

Thinking back on all the things I noticed from the misses I made.

"Hold on! What are you doing! You've lost the challenge!"

One glance from my dead fish eyes and he stopped his complaint.

"What are you saying?"

"Huh?"

I stood there smirking, "You're the challenger, so, it's my right to set the rules. We'll play three set of five balls, that was the first set, and so this is the second set."

"Well, I guess he's not exactly wrong." Coach added with an amused grin on his face.

The others were murmuring and exchanging awkward glances.

Well, I meant, this situation was not the coach's decision.

For all we know, under that amused smile, he could be reeking in anger.

There were coaches that took it hard when their players did whatever they wanted without their consent.

"Uhh… Could someone explain to me again why they did this?"

Someone in the crowd asked, unknowingly worsen the situation with his question.

"That second year didn't like the new recruit, so he challenged him. Something like, if you lose you quit."

Someone in the crowd answered in a bored voice.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as the coach's smile fell.

His joyful face turned rigid with an unreadable expression.

He furrowed his eyebrows, eyes almost squinting shut.

I could still see how the coach's eyes darted back and forth between me and the dude before putting his gaze on the dude again.

He muttered something that I couldn't hear from this distance.

But, that action just now made the dude nervous.

Looked like he realized that his careless action might affect his high school career.

And so, with almost everyone's attention on him, the dude could do nothing except for accepting my terms.

His whole body was shaking slightly.

Whether it was in embarrassment or in anger I didn't care.

Sigh….

I just introduced myself to the team several minutes ago and already gotten myself an enemy.

Oh, right.

Better end this stupid challenge.

* * *

In the end, he got himself four hits from three sets.

Me?

Well, I've go—

"How?"

Hmm?

The dude glared at me with animosity.

Damn, how many times had he glared at me today?

Perhaps, Yukinoshita's talent of getting enemy had rubbed on me.

That girl had a lot of enemy just from her looks alone.

Not counting her cold personality and her sharp tongue that could literally stabbed you and leave you in a mess.

"You have to be more detailed."

"How did you manage to hit almost all of them…?"

How?

I just shrugged at him.

"Easy."

It's true that I have an impeccable long distance accuracy, but still, I need to adjust my aim if I want to hit the goal post.

When sending passes, you don't need precise aim, just send the ball to a general area where your teammate was running.

And voila, a chance!

But, if your target was to hit the goal's frame, that would be different.

Therefore, I used the first set to tune my senses.

I needed to gauge the distance, estimate the necessary strength, and visualize the correct trajectory.

Because I was wearing my outdoor shoes, the impact was of course different than if you wore a soccer shoes.

It was quite difficult to kick accurately with this kind of shoes, but I managed to make it works.

And all it took was five balls!

Well, I still missed three balls, but it was 7 to 4 for my victory.

The look on his face was priceless after he listened to my explanation.

"If that's all, I'll be taking my leave then."

I didn't bother looking back at him and just walked away as if nothing happened.

The other guys parted away, making a path for me to go through.

I felt like a superstar as I walked past them.

Sugahara gave me a nod, Hayama just smiled at me like usual, and Tobe chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his head.

Though, there were still some people that gave me wary looks.

It seemed, I still need to prove my worth.

How troublesome.

Ugh, I could use a Max coffee to forget all this nonsense.

Thinking about coffee made me realized that I was kind of thirsty.

Now, that I thought about it, I had not drunk my daily doses of Yukinoshita's tea.

Hold on…

I kinda forgot to tell Yukinoshita that I ditch the club.

Uh-oh.

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

The Loner's Game

Chapter 4

"Pass the ball to me!"

"No! You're totally marked, man!"

"Don't worry! I'll run pass them!"

With a worried glance, player number 15 passed the ball towards Tobe.

"Uryaa!" He received the ball with his insole, then as he tried to turn, he struggled.

The third year center back had moved. He positioned his body in a way that hinder Tobe's movement.

Tobe gritted his teeth. He couldn't get away from his senpai. Like a behemoth, that third year slowly pushed Tobe with just sheer physical power.

"Ninomiya! Get the ball quick!"

The third year, Ninomiya-senpai now that I know his name, stretched his leg in between Tobe's feet. He tried to reach for the ball while still keep on pushing.

It didn't take long for Tobe to lose his balance, from trying to keep the ball from Ninomiya's reach and his body push.

He resisted, and before Ninomiya-senpai could get the ball, Tobe, as he fell, somehow managed to kick the ball away.

And again, somehow, it connected to someone. Though, he sent it wide that the goalkeeper didn't even need to move.

…

"Huh, so even he can do that, eh."

Well, I have to admit, the team could use Tobe after all.

The situation right now is like this.

It had been a few days after my inclusion to the team, and now we are having free training period.

Everyone was tasked to train whatever way they wanted because the coach was absent today, apparently he got called to a board meeting.

Since he couldn't be here, he thought it would be pointless to do group training without supervision.

And so, personal training.

Some players did a mock match, playing a 5v5 match in a half-field soccer.

While some other preferred to practice their dribbling or shooting like a group in the other half of the field.

"Huh, aren't you going to join them?"

A rugged voice called out to me.

Said owner looked down at me, giving out a slight smile. His jersey was damped, obviously from sweat. And on his right hand was a dirtied soccer ball.

It was Sugahara-senpai, also the captain.

I straightened my back and stood up just as he stopped near me.

Hikigaya Hachiman knows manner.

Okay, somewhat, I admit.

But I knew when to act civil. Especially towards my senior who also happened to be the captain and could possibly jeopardize my soccer career if he found me annoying. I haven't talked to him much; last time was only an informal introduction. So, from that time alone, I didn't know what was his first impression on me, I hoped it wasn't that bad.

Well, I've already got a nasty rumor circulating in the student body. Though, I didn't know if he had already heard that. And if he did, he didn't show if he particularly care or not.

If he were anybody else, I probably wouldn't even care what he thought of me.

"Afternoon, Captain." I greeted him with a small forced smile.

My strained face, undoubtedly, made my impression drop.

Sugahara-senpai stared. His gaze pierced straight into my eyes.

As I started to get anxious, he turned his glance to the field.

Whether he found something by staring at me, I didn't know.

Let's hope it was something positive.

I followed his line of sight, and found someone dribbling past several other players while laughing loudly.

"That's Daisuke, from class 3-E, a Winger," Captain stated as he pointed at him, "Though, we called him Dai-chan."

Daisuke-senpai it is, then, I noted internally.

There's no way I'd call a senpai with such name.

"By the way, you haven't answered my question?"

What? What question?

My confusion probably shown on my face, as he sighed at my lack of response.

With a hand gesture that I didn't understand, he replied "Earlier, I asked you why didn't you join their practice? Rather than doing nothing here."

Apparently, he got the wrong impression of what I was doing here.

I had to rectify that quickly before it became a problem later on.

"Ah, about that—

"Well," he interrupted me.

He crossed his arms and swayed his head side to side.

"People are free to join the soccer club, yeah." He pursed his lips, "But personally, I hope that you actually care about soccer, not just to win some girls. Yeah, that's okay, a new member is always welcomed after all. But, you know…."

He glanced at me. His expression was serious. His eyes reflected something that I had seen in some people in my past.

"…I want to win something."

People says that the eyes are the windows to the soul, but I disagree. What the eyes reflect isn't your soul. They reflect your emotion, your belief, your feeling. As socially inept a I may be, I still understand that. Then again, I'm not a philosopher.

Besides, I refuse to believe that statement in the first place! Because if that's a hundred percent true, then does that mean my soul is rotten? Oh wait, they are supposed to be the window, not the soul itself, but that still doesn't make me happy.

Then, I blinked as I realized that I've stopped still and simply stared at him.

On my defense, I didn't know what to say.

I didn't expect him to suddenly open up like that. Maybe that's the result of a pent-up frustration. Maybe he was just annoyed that I who basically forced my way in didn't seem to be passionate to train.

And if I opened my mouth now, my snarky tongue could lash out and deliver some sarcastic reply.

A second later, he blinked, and slowly, his cheek reddened.

"Uhum," He coughed at his hand, "Sorry, I rambled. My bad. Forget about it."

"Uhh… sure?" I replied, unsure.

Well, that saved me from my predicament.

To stop him from feeling anymore embarrassed, I felt like this was the perfect time to actually answer that question in the first place.

"Actually Captain—"

"Oh what is this, Hikitani-kun and Captain? What are you guys doing here, having a discussion?"

If it was a manga, I imagined I'd have a huge red four-section on my forehead. The muscle around my mouth tensed, trying not to frown.

The voice that just butted its way in was familiar.

Obviously, because the owner was one of my classmates, who else but the esteemed riajuu prince?

"Hey, Hayama." Sugahara-senpai waved his hand casually, totally different from his actions before.

Are they a good friend?

Eh, who am I kidding, Hayama probably could befriend anyone.

This time, as a petty act of revenge, I spoke before Hayama could reply.

"Just talking, he," I pointed my thumb at Captain, "asked me why I didn't train with the other."

There, simple, it didn't even take a minute.

It's not that hard to let me speak, right?

"Huh, now that you mention it, I haven't seen you playing with the boys yet." Hayama gave me a glance.

He probably thought that if I were willing to go all the way just to join the team, I'd force myself to play as soon as possible.

But, Sore wa Chigau yo! [1]

"Don't wanna butt my way in as of yet." I said as I shrugged uncaring.

"What do you mean?"

"They haven't accepted me." I stated simply.

Well, that was one of the reason. But, seriously, they were supposed to be soccer players, they should act like professionals, what happened outside of soccer shouldn't matter inside the team.

I mean, it's not like I've got some mild criminal accusation on my name, or drunk driving, or mad partying at the bar.

Or is this a special treatment for me?

"Huh?" Hayama blinked, "Even though you could play with them against Seiseki? Why would they not accept you? They must know that you are an experienced player. Like, I don't mind playing alongside you."

I deadpanned at his reply.

This person seriously was of different breed than them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I waved my hand, "Unfortunately, the truth is like that."

That's not the problem. Even if I were a world champion soccer player, because of their biased impression of me, they still wouldn't accept me.

Really, I don't care their behavior, I simply don't. That only show what kind of people they are. The kind of people who only listen and believe whatever they want to, even if the information they heard was dubious, false, or straight up a hoax, as long as it supports their view.

My case may be different, but the underlying problem, the core is still the same.

They believe the rumours because it's the most convenient answer. They believe that Saga-something is a nice girl, compared to me, someone with no reputation, a loner too, it's clear whose side of story they'll accept.

How amusing.

Now that I think about it, is me joining the team going to create a new problem?

Oh well, if worst come to worst, I'll just show them the difference in skill and force my way into the first team whether they like it or not.

"Well, I can understand your points," Captain grumbled, he crossed his arms on his chest, "It must be awkward for you who joined halfway the semester."

Captain, that's not what I mean.

I sighed, let's just explain the second reason.

"Well, I do have another reason why I'm just here" I said, emphasizing on 'just', "And not playing in the field."

"Huh?"

"For now, I'm analyzing their playstyle."

"Analyzing you say?"

Playstyle.

Everyone has their own playstyle.

They are various playstyle in the world. So, to make it simple, let's just group it into two main style, offensive and defensive. Of course, there are also individuals who prefer playing the supportive role, but even that role can be classified as offensive or defensive. And when it comes to how they play offensive or defensive soccer, their own experience and personal traits change the end results. For example, one offensive player may like to blitz their way in, one likes to push in through sheer physical power, one other prefers a flamboyant display of skill.

Understandably, in a team sport, there are also several external factors that affect players' playstyle such as their teammates, the team's strategies and tactics, and also what kind of opponent they face.

Let's say, for example, me.

On paper, my position now is a Defensive Midfielder, based on the name it's obviously a defensive role. I have a habit of staying back, even when I still played as a Second Striker. My teammates in my middle school team and the Tokyo selection were different. These dudes in the Tokyo Selection were top notches. Because they already had enough forwards, and with me in the team, the coach tried to play me as a Defensive Midfielder.

And you know what? It was actually not that hard considering I was surrounded by strong players. That environment really affected my playstyle, because everyone had high level skills, I could play comfortably on my area, I didn't need to go box to box to support the attack because my team's transition from defending to attacking was fast. I could simply pass the ball to the best option available and stayed back, defending my territory and let the scoring to them.

And now, that I don't have those players around me, I need to adjust my playstyle based on how they play.

"As a playmaker, by understanding their playstyle, I can use my vision to connect with them."

But, this time, I think I'll be more involved in the attacking process more than when I was in middle school.

Then again, I still don't know if the coach wants me to stay in my position or to go box to box.

"Then, can you tell us your impression on them?" Hayama asked, somewhat bewildered if I might say.

I looked towards the field, searching for a good candidate. But since, I only know one of them, I decided to start with said person.

"Look at Tobe," I pointed at him, "Tobe's positioning is not bad, but it's not good either. His spatial awareness could use some training."

"Yeah, Coach always say so. I also get that impression a lot from him." Hayama replied.

"He has a habit of looking at the ball to receive them, ignoring everyone in the surrounding, that was why Ninomiya-senpai could stop him easily. Tobe didn't see him coming. Next, he always received the ball by stopping it, it's too basic. He rarely uses technique when trapping the ball. And he did that with his back on the goal. Because of that, he needed to turn around, and that means letting defender closing on him. He doesn't have a sturdy, muscular physique. He's not Lukaku, there's no way he can overpower the defenders with his back on the goal."

If he has the technique and skill though, that'll be a different story.

"Good thing is, he has the knack for pass, even under pressure. I guess, that is a point for an attacking midfielder like him—if he sticks with his current position. If he didn't slow down, he could potentially create more chances."

That was quite a lengthy explanation, at the end of it, I had to take a long breath.

When was the last time I said something that long? Even when I was bickering with Yukinoshita it was short but more frequent.

"With his level now, I probably won't pass to him in a quick counter attack, he'll just get pressured and lost the ball, anyway. Besides, it'll be too risky to count on his clumsy pass in that kind of situation. If he lost the ball, the opponent can counter us back."

"You know all that just from observing?"

They looked at me in disbelief.

I shrugged, "It's not that hard."

For me, at least.

Truth is, from what I noticed, not many people observe.

They don't want to; they only want to play.

"Well, tell me about Ninomiya then."

Ninomiya-senpai was the one who defended against Tobe back then, who simply pushed his body to pressure Tobe into losing the ball.

"Right, so, Ninomiya-senpai is a defender. From his appearance, he has a strong build and he knows how to use them based on how he stopped Tobe. His timing is quite good, he knows how to close down and pressure someone. But, I think, he is somewhat inflexible. He preferred to stop someone by putting himself in their path and collide with them. Against a skilled opponent, or a tricky player that like to dive, that can result in a foul and concede us a penalty. But, of course, that was only what I can notice from his play in this training match."

There's a chance he only played like that because his opponents are just Tobe and friends.

Or maybe that's how he really plays usually.

"That's really amazing…." Captain mumbled something at the end of it, I didn't hear it clearly, but I saw that his lips slowly turned upward into a grin.

"So that's what you mean by analyzing, eh." Hayama said.

"Yeah, had to learn it the hard way."

Relatively speaking, compared with playing as a forward, the pressure playing in the back is less threatening. At least, for me.

I don't have to worry with murderous defenders trying to tackle you.

And also, it gives me more time with the ball, making it somewhat easier to think of possible pass choices.

But, even with all those advantages, when I first started, I still sucked as a DM, it took me a month to get a passable result.

My problem back then was mainly choosing whom to pass, and which route should I use. My only weapon was my accuracy, but aiming was difficult during in-game, where everyone is constantly moving. A sudden pressure could make you lose composure and then did a stupid mistake, either losing the ball, inaccurate pass, or worst, passing straight to the opponents. My quick thinking was tested on every opportunity.

"I lost count on how many times I made stupid mistakes."

All those mistakes made me think how the heck did I got picked into the selection program in the first place.

If I were to play as a second striker, I could understand, since it was easy for me to sneak away from the main forward, get the ball, then pass or shoot.

That was how I played in my school team, and how I bagged quite a few goals.

Advantage of having weak presence, I guess.

Eh, whatever the reason was, let's just chalk it as luck because the coach needed someone like me.

"Anyway, so I asked myself on how to fix that."

I glanced at them both.

"It was quite easy actually. So, what do you think is the answer?"

Hayama shrugged, while Captain just said, "Analyzing, just like you said."

"Analyzing," I said, "Just like what I did earlier."

Yeah, I arrived at that answer after watching a few YouTube videos on world player.

"But, that's not enough." I snorted, "You don't have the time to analyze thing during a match. So I came into a realization."

"During training, I started to observe and take a note on my teammates' behavior, their habitual movement on the field, and so on."

It was kind of awkward the first time I did it. My first notebook was full of scribbles. The content was jumbled because I didn't know what to write down, or what was important to really remember.

"After some time, I can say for sure where they are or where they will be. I can remember and simulate their position. With that, I'd just do a sweeping glance to make sure I was right, then by process of elimination, choose the correct path to send the ball."

By that time, I noticed that I had a good vision. Probably due to my habit of always checking my surrounding in elementary and middle school.

Isn't it ironic that the one thing that helped me is my eyes?

"Knowing everyone's movements help me. Also you need to take note of their speed, reaction time, positioning, and how will they react, and whether they will be flustered if they were pressed. You don't want to pass the ball to a player that easily give in to pressure."

"That… is a lot more complicated that I first thought." Hayama frowned, hand on his chin.

"You are a forward. Just think about scoring and teamwork with attacking players." I shrugged, "Different jobs, different requirements."

I've played as a forward too before, so I knew what I was talking about.

"In that case…."

Glancing to my right, I found Hayama with a soccer ball already in his hands.

"Why don't we practice together? You also need to connect with forward, right? Pass the ball from the other box and I will try to get it. How about that?"

With a smile that could fool a lot of naïve high school girl, he beckoned me to join.

"Then, count me in too," Captain quipped, "I can practice pressuring on you guys, one at a time."

Getting pressured by both side, the current and next in line captain, I gave in.

The irony didn't escape me.

* * *

At the end of the day, I've got a few faces and names to remember and aching legs to lament.

I know that high school soccer will be different compared to middle school level. Everyone will be much older, that means much more experienced. I'll assume that all my opponent will run further than the one I've faced before. They'll be more unyielding, they'll fight harder.

Knowing that, I stubbornly decided to push myself even though I just come back to soccer.

It didn't hurt that much now, but damn, I could already imagine how it'd feel tomorrow.

With a quiet sigh, I walked down the corridor. The orangeish sky painted the wall in a warm color, giving it a different feeling during the day. It reminded me how much time had passed. I don't usually still in the school at this time, the Service Club ended a little earlier than the soccer club it seems.

"Hey, Hikigaya!"

A feminine voice called out to me. Normally, if I heard a girl shouts my name, I'd walked away without even looking back to check who that was. I mean, in the first is there even a girl who would call my name in public? If Yukinoshita was here, she'd answer that question in a condescending tone, "It's only natural that a girl would scream to protect themselves."

Fortunately, I'm not a sexual offender. And secondly, I recognize this voice.

Turning slightly, I was greeted by the sight of my very healthy teacher waving lightly at me with a cheerful smile on her face. Her lab coat flapped along as she strolled towards me. Even from here, I could hear the tapping sound of her shoes quite clearly.

"Afternoon, Sensei."

"On your way home?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't the parking lot on the other side of the building?"

I know.

"I didn't bring my bike with me today."

Yeah, who's the jackass that tried to walk all the way to school?

If I could go back to this morning, I'd probably punch past-me in the face for thinking such thing.

A hum coming from Hiratsuka-sensei interrupted my inner musing and murder-myself planning.

Hold on, was imagining hurting your past self could be considered as self-harm? Am I suicidal? Should I call the suicide prevention number?

"…So?'

I blinked, when Hiratsuka-sensei snapped her fingers in my face.

"Ah… sorry, sensei. Come again?"

"Sigh… you should really pay more attention, Hikigaya."

My bad.

"Oh well, whatever, the school is over. If not, you can guess what'll happen, right? Hehe." She grinned as she flexed her arm and patted her biceps, causing a slight jiggle in a certain part of her that I'd rather not say.

How is she still single?

"A fact I'm grateful for." I said.

Hiratsuka-sensei laughed, her manly appearance looked odd with that girlish giggle. But somehow, it fit her image.

I wished I had a smile or a laugh that didn't tarnish whatever left of my reputation.

"You want me to drive you home?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked.

"Yes, please."

I didn't even have to think to answer that.

* * *

The interior of an Aston Martin is nice. The seat was so soft that I'm sure if I closed my eyes for a few minutes, I'd sure fall asleep. The area in the front seat was spacious enough for me to stretch my legs.

And, don't forget the nice air conditioner as well.

"So, I heard from Ishikawa-sensei that you joined the soccer club?"

Her voice woke me up from my inner musing of this nice car.

Hiratsuka-sensei had stopped the car, waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

"I did."

Her eyes left the traffic light. Her brows furrowed, showing a slight displeasure on her face. She was about to say something, only to close her lips and shook her head slightly. She turned forwards again, looking at the panel showing the countdown timer almost hit zero. With the skill like that of a professional, she pulled the lever, shifting the car's transmission and pushed down the accelerator pedal in one smooth motion.

"Geez, you should have consulted me before joining another club, you know? There is protocol for something like this."

She glanced at me quickly before focusing on the road again. The road was empty, only her car passed this road. It wasn't like Japanese like riding car to begin with.

"Really?" I blinked, "Isn't it up to the student if they want to join a club or not?"

"Heh," She snorted, "Well, yeah, I'm kidding about the protocol part. But yes, to answer your second question, students are free to join whatever club you want." She paused to look at the rear mirror, "But, come on, if you want to join a second club, shouldn't you consult a teacher first?"

She reached the radio and raised up the volume.

"A normal student will usually ask first if it is okay to do that, and if the teacher think it's too much for them, they can discuss which club should the student choose."

"Well, what can I say? I'm a problematic student after all." I replied back.

She just snorted at my retort.

"But, you know? I never thought that you'd join a club on your own free will." She tapped the steering wheel, "I needed to force you to join The Service Club. Good thing you wrote that essay, heh."

That reminded me of something.

"Say Sensei, why did you bother to do all that to help me?"

I had that question since she forced me to join the service club. She could give me a different punishment; I could even finish another essay in just a night if needed. As far as I know, Hiratsuka-sensei is my homeroom teacher and Japanese Literature, her only responsibilities towards me as my teacher only covered my academic performance.

I should be simply another student to her.

"That's cuz I'm a good teacher. I care for my students." The reply came instantly.

I felt like she had another reason, but I decided not to pursue that and instead returned to her complaint in the first place.

"I'll make sure to talk to you before doing anything like this again, which I doubt I'll do again. This is a one-time only." I answered, "And I thought Yukinoshita had told you about this?"

"Huh? She never mentioned anything about that," Hiratsuka-sensei mumbled, "That's unusual of her."

"She had not?" I asked, I agreed with sensei, that was unusual of her, "Well, she gave me her permission, so I didn't think you'd have a problem."

"Oh, I don't have a problem with that, not at all. In fact, it made me happy that you took your own initiative to play soccer." She smiled, "But I do worry about your grade, you sure you can maintain your performance on class? If your grade drop, I'd have to ask you to left one club, probably the soccer club since you joined the service club first."

"I'll manage." I quickly answer. "And if I ever need help, I'll just request Yukinoshita's assistance. I mean, that's the purpose of the service club, right?"

"Huh? You surprised me. Don't you dislike Yukinoshita? To go as far as asking for her help?"

Oh, right. No one really know about my current "relationship" with Yukinoshita. We have warmed towards each other, but still occasionally exchanging banter. From outside perspective, it looks like nothing has changed. Only the two of us know. And while I don't mind Hiratsuka-sensei know about it, it's not like I want her to know too.

I guess, for now I'll just keep silent.

Yukinoshita will probably appreciate that.

"As long as I can remain in the soccer club."

"Heee…." She hummed at my response.

"Turn left next, sensei."

After that, we remained in silence. I leaned back on my seat and enjoyed the travel.

I rarely travel by car, even taxi. Usually I'd just use the train. Travelling by car has its own benefits. It feels private, the sound coming from the engine is strangely comforting, it also has an air conditioner that I can enjoy without sharing with too many people.

Hold on, is this a scheme by Hiratsuka-sensei to make me into a car enthusiast?

I should stop myself before I turn into someone like her, who as a teacher somehow managed to afford an Aston Martin. I don't know how much is a teacher's wage, but I'm pretty sure it's not enough to casually buy a sport car.

I think I can imagine her financial situation.

A moment later, I could see the familiar view of my neighborhood.

"We're here."

As I set foot in front of my house, the fresh air flew through my nostrils, giving me a refreshing feeling after breathing in the car freshener. And just like usual, that fresh feeling lingered only for a second.

The sound of the car engine reminded me that I had not said my thank to Sensei.

And so, I turned around and bowed lightly, "Thanks for the ride, Sensei."

Before I could reach out to close the car door, Hiratsuka-sensei stopped me.

"Ah, wait, one more thing."

She hummed, she had that same look on her face whenever she was thinking about something.

"I don't really know much about soccer. I mean, I did watch—well, not exactly, more like 'passively' listening to it whenever one got aired on TV when I'm having an all-nighter. And the news report always has one section covering it so I think I know one or two soccer players."

She coughed onto her hand, flustered. "What I want to say is, Hikigaya, if you ever need help, you know you can count on me. I'll help you as best as I can."

Hearing her cheesy line like that, I just smiled.

"That's surprising."

"Huh?" She blinked at my unexpected response.

"I thought for sure you are going to quote something from a manga."

"Hey!"

* * *

The next day, instead of training, coach assembled us in the clubroom.

It was my first time coming here, and it felt crowded. The room wasn't spacious in the first place, and with over 20 people here, you can imagine how it felt like. The air smelled, with some dirt in some places, and there were also several questionable stains on the floor. The box near me was covered in a thin dust.

In the left side of the room, something caught my interest.

There was a cabinet, its wooden body already started to deteriorate. If I leaned on it, it'd probably collapse. Inside of it were many things, a stack of some unknown documents, some old practice cones, etc. But, I didn't find any of that interesting. My eyes focused on the thing displayed in the middle shelf.

It was a photo of Soubu's soccer team.

They were crowding, big smiles plastered on their faces. Everyone was happy. I could even imagine hearing the laughing and the cheering as they took the photo. And at the center of their group was a boy with a captain armband, raising high a trophy with both his hands.

"Afternoon, everyone."

Coach's voice woke me up from my daydreaming. He stood in front of the room, behind him was a dirty white board. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

Coach Ishikawa wore a simple shirt without his tie, he looked kind of disheveled with his casual clothes and faint bags under his eyes. But if you heard how he was talking right now, you'd not think he was tired at all.

"Sorry I couldn't oversee your training yesterday. There was an important board meeting that I—as the coach, absolutely had to attend."

"Is it about our club, Coach?" Someone raised their hand and asked.

"Yeah," the coach answered with a solemn expression, "The board—especially the principal wanted to hear about our objective this year."

"They didn't ask that last year, right? I think I can see the hidden meaning." Hayama murmured from across the room, but everyone could hear his comment.

"Is it related to the rumor, Coach?" Captain Sugahara spoke.

"What rumor?" before I could think, I blurted out.

Captain turned to me, "Ah, you've just joined the team."

From my side, Tobe approached me, his shoulder sagged, "Truth is, since we never really won anything, there's rumor circulation that sooner or later the club will be disbanded."

That sounded farfetched.

There's no way the school will disband soccer club.

"I don't really think so," I crossed my arms and faced Tobe, "While the club indeed hasn't won anything, to disband a soccer club will not give them anything. Soccer is still quite popular among students; it may even attract some football player unfortunate enough to not be able to enroll in Bousou of Funawa [2]."

There were some people openly scorned at me, but I ignored them.

Truth hurts, better get used to it sooner.

"But, nowadays Soubu boasts its academic achievement, so I think it's still possible." Someone commented, I took a look at his face only to draw blank.

I didn't know him.

Which was not that strange considering I only interacted with a few people, including that pompous student who challenged me before.

I just shrugged at his respond, "Still, the only thing the school can probably do is to cut off some of the club's budget. Besides, the team's performance last year was not that bad."

"He is correct."

Everyone turned their attention back to Coach who only spoke just now.

"The rumor is just that," He gestured tiredly with his hands, "rumor."

"There's no need to worry about disbandment, the club may not have won anything in the past years, but it's still an important enough club."

The tense atmosphere dissipated, but I still saw some concern in my club mates' faces.

I nudged Tobe's arm, catching his attention, "Hey, do you guys have club meeting like this frequently?"

"Huh?" Tobe—for some reason, looked bewildered, "Uhh, no? I think I can count with my hands how many times we had meeting ever since I joined last year."

I nodded at looked back at coach.

I thought I could understand why several people still looked worried.

They probably knew that this meeting appeared to be more important than usual.

"So, now," Coach Ishikawa continued, "We all know that the club has been trying to come back to national stage, whether it's InterHigh or winter tournament. But, it's been a long period of time for us, always struggling to qualify. The best we got was last year, when we ended in the quarterfinal in Chiba Prelim for InterHigh."

His gaze swept around us, giving us a calm and dead serious expression.

"This is my third year as a coach, looking back at what we did last year, I'm actually quite optimistic about this team."

He hummed as a troubled look crossed his face. His right foot tapped the floor in what I could assume annoyance. Before long, he sighed.

"Well, I guess there's no need to beat around the bush," He scratched his hair, "Like what Sugahara guessed earlier, it was connected to the rumor, but not exactly. Basically, the principal wants us to qualify the winter tournament in January. It's not a formal request, just a casual remark. But, there's still this underlying hope, without doubt."

"…."

"We didn't play in InterHigh prelim earlier this semester, so that may catch Principal's attention. Like, maybe we didn't do thing seriously. Partly, that was my fault, as I deemed we were not ready to play the InterHigh prelim, and that we may have a better chance preparing for Winter Tournament instead."

No one really knew what to respond.

"Even though, it's our objective from the start," Captain Sugahara started, "This will place unnecessary burden on everyone."

"Yea, but don't think it as a burden, instead, let's make it as our motivation." Someone commented from the back.

Knowing that the news coach brought didn't really affect the club, everyone seemed to be relieved.

"Right, let's address this issue first, let's talk about The Winter Tournament. We may not be the best team in Chiba, but we aren't that far behind, it's just that our participation is rare, we only participate in only one tournament each year because of various reason. One of it is because Soubu focuses on academic, so participation in each tournament isn't mandatory. And also, we need more preparation than usual."

"As of now Chiba only has two national level high school team, compared to Tokyo which has four, our chance of success is actually not that low. It's just that those two schools really overpowered everyone, Bousou and Funawa. Especially for Bousou, they represented Chiba in the last two years, so our target is to be able to stand as close as possible to their level."

Hearing that, I couldn't help but think.

It was easier said than done. Without doubt, those two schools were always progressing. The best players in Chiba probably went there, too. So, in terms of firepower, they always got the quality players. And also, since they always played against high level opponents, their experiences obviously surpassed us.

But, last year, Soubu actually managed to get into the last eight, which is saying something. The nearest school from Soubu is Kaihin, and they didn't even go that far in the preliminaries. And we actually last better than the year before.

Maybe, Coach is onto something.

He did say that he already had all the pieces he needed to build the team.

I looked around and noticed that everyone's had that fire in their eyes. They probably believe wholeheartedly that they could really challenge Bousou and Funawa. Well, if we were lucky, we wouldn't even need to play both of them.

Let's just pray they will face each other first.

I stopped my thought and focused back on the moment.

Coach Ishikawa swept his gaze around the room, taking a little time to make sure everyone was listening.

"But, beforehand, you have to acknowledge one simple fact first. We are weak. If it were a professional league, we are the promotional team."

We nodded at his words.

"Say, do you guys know what is the most important quality I'm looking for in my team?"

That question silenced everyone.

And I just raised my brow, not to that question, but to the fact that it seemed no one actually knew the answer.

They had known the coach longer than me; don't they already know what kind of coach their coach is?

If we are talking about playing quality from a coach's point of view, it's going to be difficult if you don't know him well enough.

To begin with, every coach has their perfect type of players, the quality that they are looking for in their team. Guardiola obviously has different preferences compared to Mourinho. Young coach like Nagelsmann probably has different approach than coaches like Wenger or Ancelotti. So, it all stems from their background, from their personal values. Some coaches that started as an assistant coach sometimes adopt their mentor's coaching style, and their personal ideals as well.

In conclusion, there is no way I can guess his preferences.

I hadn't even played under him.

That one time against Seiseki, didn't count.

"To put it simply, it is confidence."

I listened in, curious on how he interpreted that.

"Those who have confidences in themselves."

"Those who are confident to know they can still improve."

"Those who have confidences on their teammates."

"Those who are confident enough to keep on playing even under the highest pressure."

"Those who have the confidences to keep on fighting even if everyone else thinks it's impossible, they are confident on their chances of victory."

Silently, I saw that everyone's eyes lightened up in understanding.

"Those kind of players will bring us a miracle."

* * *

I leaned back on my chair, looking outside the window. The streetlights brightened the street in front of my house. It was already 9 pm, but still too early for myself. On weekdays, I usually sleep late at night, reading trashy light novel or playing games on my trusty Vita-chan.

But, now, I think, I need to watch my sleeping schedule.

Internally, I scoffed at such though. The Hachiman from last year probably wouldn't even think about it, nighttime was the only time where I could possibly enjoy my hobbies, my leisure time. Well, saying that, it was not like I was a good student who focused his entire day on studying.

Lol, nope.

Even before joining The Service Club, I'd just go home and spend my time reading or playing till late night.

But well, since I decided to go back to soccer sooner than I intended, I should dedicate myself just as soon as possible as I know that the path I'm going to take will not be easy.

Just as usual, playing life in hard mode.

Heh.

Before I started to go deeper into my monologue, I stopped myself and recalled that I was in the middle of something important.

My phone flashed on my desk, I reached for it immediately. I found myself grinning, something so out of my character. If I were to do that in public, people would scream. Well, maybe not that bad, but for sure, people will stare.

My thumb pressed on the green box.

"Hello." I said first as soon as the call connected.

The caller replied instantly.

"Hello, how was your day, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Ah, sorry, I couldn't come to the club. Soccer club meeting."

"What was it about?"

"Just a pep talk, though I think it's worth it, somewhat. How was club?"

"Nothing big happened. It's just the usual, I spent my time reading and Yui playing with her phone. Oh, and since you were not there, we decided to throw a tea party."

"Oi, Woman. Is my absence something to be celebrated?"

"Well, I thought that if I were to make a tea party and you happened to know, you'd come back to the club straightaway."

I can hear her giggle slightly.

"Sorry, it was quite selfish of me—"

"No."

A quick rebuttal stopped me.

"It's okay, Hikigaya-kun." She said in a soft voice.

Even if she said that, I still feeling a little bit guilty.

"Are you sure?"

"You promised that you'll help me if I ever faltered on my path. You don't force your opinion on me, you give me choices. Something that I don't have for the longest time. If I ever made the wrong choice, I'm sure you'll be there to guide me back. That time too, when I did thing recklessly, you still support me in your own way. So, this time around, I'll be your pillar, Hikigaya-kun. Sometimes, it's okay to be selfish, we are just human after all."

Her way of comforting me made me smile.

For someone who always seemed to be collected and composed, she really had that hidden endearing side. It reminded me of several galge games I had played before, maxed out her affection and you'll see more of her genuine self.

It felt good to have this kind of relationship.

It felt real.

"Though, I'll seriously scold you if you don't give your best on your decision."

I snorted.

"What the? When did I ever do thing halfheartedly? For your information, I'm a hard worker."

In regards to The Service Club, I always fulfill the request with everything I have. Yeah, I might whine about them, but I got the job done "properly". Half assing will almost certainly bite you in the back, so if I ever have to do something, I'll finish it as soon as possible then slacking for however long I want.

Well, except maybe for assignments.

A home should be a safe haven from any school related activities!

From the other side, I heard Yukinoshita sighed, muttering something I couldn't catch.

"If what you mean by that is hurting yourself for the sake of others, I'm sorry but I'll have to reprimand you. That's not a proper way. Your methods left something to be desired, so even if you think what you did was correct, I won't accept that. This time please do it appropriately, Hikigaya-kun."

I can sense a strong emotion in her words. I felt like if we were talking face to face, she would glare at me. Staring down straight into my eyes, like a strong blizzard just to deliver her point.

But, that attitude of her reassured me.

It's always good to know that someone got your back.

"You don't have to worry about that," I smiled lightly.

Huh, don't I find myself smiling more often lately?

Ignoring that inner musing, I continued, "This time I have you to watch me. If I ever strayed from my path, please scold me."

"I know, I planned that from the very beginning. Fear not, with me by your side, you'll definitely turn into a man your family can be proud of."

I'm sure she had that haughty smile on her face when she said that.

Huh, hold on.

My mind processed what she just said word by word. As my comprehension build up, my cheeks reddened too.

I mean, did she understand what exactly she just said?

Or, was it just my adolescence brain messing with me?

"…"

Well, whatever the answer was, I couldn't help but want to tease her a little bit for that.

Not my fault that she let out a slip of tongue.

"I see, in that case, I'll make sure I stay a good for nothing forever."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"So that I can have you by my side forever."

At the end of it, I chuckled at my own joke. But, then, I realized how cringey it was.

"…"

"…"

"…I'll hang up."

"Wait!"

Well, that sucks.

It seemed I cornered her too much.

I'll have to offer pictures of Kamakura as a sign of apology later.

-tbc-

[1] The catchphrase of Danganronpa's MCs;

[2] A strong school from Chiba, it's from an old soccer manga, Angel Voice.

A/N:

Pfft, here I am.

Last year was hectic for me, finishing my college classes. And now, I only have my thesis to worry. I'll probably have more "free" time to write again. Well, no promise.

If you found any inconsistency within the story, or any glaring mistakes, or simply any tips to improve the story, please do tell me.

Again, I don't claim myself as an expert on football, so take it with a grain of salt.

Until next time.


End file.
